A Year at MEH
by Crazy Sonicz
Summary: Sonic and Amy knew each other since they were kids. Now, at Master Emerald High, she's ready to confess her feelings to him in this touching story of love and triumph.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1: Yuji Naka Locks Himself In His Office_**

She was a small town girl, living in a lonely world. One day, she took the midnight train going anywhere. School, the train was going to school and It wasn't midnight. Then, outside the window she saw him. The striking blue fur, the long lean legs, and the dirty brown bandana (scarf? ascot? IDK what it is?). She was transfixed with an odd feeling in her guts, she didn't know why, it may have been the cereal (the milk was a bit on the chunky side), but she enjoyed the sight anyways even though he was beating an orange two tailed fox on the side of the road.

**~~Sanyk POV~~**

"Stop! Sazing! ENERBEAM!" Said Samyk who was violantly beating the daylits out Tales.

"Sowwy Son-" but then Tales was interrupted by one of the surcurity guardsatteh school.

"Hey! You wit teh face! You have to call tjem buy there school Nmsa!one!1!?" growled thje surcerity gaurd who knoced Tails upside the hed as he floo by.

"Sowwy..." Tales Sad. He tryd getting up butt got trampled by the studntsd rushing to get to class becuse the students are always late for some reason.

"Gosh diggity damn up the hizzy for shizzle my nozzle Tales!" Sanic Exclaimednju "Ur so dumbo."

But before Tales could say anythan his googles fell over his eyes blinding him. He ran ournd because he couldn't ssee. Suddenly he twiched a bit while he wsa rummin andyelleded "ENERBEAM!" so loud that some people around the school went def.

Sanyc glowed wiyh anger. But THEN KKKKKKKKKKKKKnuckles came buy and slapped Sanic on teh back for nose reasonsz.

"Hey, Sanyk, theres this guy whose looking for you." said KKKKKKKKKKnuckles imn his stupid slow voice with a bed brooklyn accent. "De gay sayz hes youzes brother? I can see it, you are both idnetical… Exept youze is blue and he has more hare and a snazzy vest."

"Sanyk! It's me, Manic! Sorry I haven't seen you in a while, I sort of went… UNDERGROUND." Manic helped his brother, whom he hadn't seen since Sonia was with them and they had been looking for their mother. SPOILERS! Who they never found in the end. END SPOILERS! "So how've you been?" Manic asked.

Syamic opendd hiss mm outh to answer.

**~~Kat POV~~**

She stepped off the train still staring at him. He was talking to a guy who looked just like him. Except the guy was green, had more hair, and had a very snazzy vest on. But she didn't care about the green one, she cared about the blue one. 'Who is he?' She thought blissfully as she proceeded to walk towards them.

Just as she was about to make it to them someone had the nerve to bump into her! She collapsed to the ground gracefully and with a thud along with the person who bumped into her. Anger. She was really angry now! She pushed off who ever landed on her and sat up. Looking over she saw a silver hedgehog with very familiar looking front quills was the one who caused all of this. Puffing out her cheeks in anger she shouted at him, "HEY! YOU!"

The silver hedgehog looked over at her with wide eyes. He quickly scooted away from her and said, "O-Oh sorry..."

Sorry? Is that all he could say!? "You've got some nerve bumping into ME pal!"

The silver hedgehog sighed. He could already tell today was going to be a long day. "Look I'm a bit busy right I don't suppose you-" but then someone else shouted at him.

"SILVER!" looking over Kat saw a tall, as tall as the blue hedgehog, black and red hedgehog. 'He and that blue hedgehog from earlier look somewhat alike' she thought.

This hedggie didn't have sports tape all over his hands and feel like the blue one. He also had odd shoes on. He had rings on his ankles and wrists for some reason. His quills were messy and all over the place. He, dare she say it much less even think it, is kinda cute? But of course she had her eye on the blue hedgehog with the ascot (bandana? Scarf? What even is it!?).

The black and red hedgehog's burning crimson eyes glared at the silver hedgehog on the floor beside her. It was a look of tenderness and understanding, one usually exchanged between a couple.

Getting a better look she realized the silver hedgehogs front quills looked like a marijuana plant she saw on the television once. He had long boots on, his gloves had a cyan colored ring design on the palm and back of the hand. Two larger back quills sprang out from the back of his head. 'Not bad looking at least' she thought 'still a jerk though.'

The black and red hedgehog walked over and looked down at us. "The heck are you doing, Silver? We're already late!"

"Hetyys u witttth duh fase yoy havrd to call PEPs by thrtrs skool names!" Yelled a random man she assumed was a security guard because of what he was wearing. He flew down and tryed to hit the black hedgehog. Scoffing the back hedgehog stepped lightly to the left and avoided the attack.

"Whoa..." Kat gasped. She was in a dumbstruck awe, like that one chick from that bad vampire movie, but didn't look the same and instead looked like an idiot with a gaping open mouth.

"Get off the ground and let's go Silver." The hedgehog said as he began to walk to the school entrance. He didn't call the hedghehog by his school name, because rhw red and black hedgehog doesn't play by nobodyyyyyy's rules! Silver, she learned was his name, got up, brushed himself off and looked at her.

"I'm really sorry. I'll make it up to you some how. I promise." With that he took his leave and followed the black hedgehog whom she assumed was his friend.

"Weirdos. Oh well, I better get to class but..." she looked over to the last time she saw the blue hedgehog. He was gone. "Stupid Silver..." She got up and went to class.

From the distance the sercuity guard shouted "Call them by their school names…" but no one heared and no one cared.

Kat's classroom was weird. It was all divided up into the way a bad high school AU (which this obviously iisnt) would split up its cliques. The Jocks sat in the back left corner with the preps, the nerds sat in the opposite corner to play games. All the smart people sat towards the front. She sat in a seat near the window since she wasnt either too smart or too pretty, she had all the traits of a perfect Mary Sue OC, (which she totally isn't btw).

Her teacher was mr. Throntike, he grew up in s rich family and was very annoying. He enjoys calling out Saynik's name in either joy or dedesperation whenever he got the chance. No one was even sure why that is... [*cough* he LOVES Samik *cough*]. He was about to start class when suddenly Yuji Naka, the principal, was heard over the intercom.

"、朝グッド学生。今日は本当に気にいくつかの月と日の月曜日です。男、私は月曜日嫌い。私は、誰が何しない、意味ですか？これは、週とその絶対にくだらないの最初の日です。とにかく、発表に上、" he said. "それは新学期の始まりなのであまりニュースがありませんが、があるように思われる jelly doughnuts 昼食のために今日。そのとおり, jelly donuts. うん、私は確信して好きですか jelly donuts, 特にイチゴはものを風味。これらは素晴らしいです。それは限りアナウンスが行くようにそれをであるように思われる。素晴らしい学年持っている、Master Emerald High!"

The speaker cut off and the class resumed their morning chatter. Everything was going great until Principal Yuji Naka came back on.

"それは私が私のオフィスで自分自身をロックし、キーを見つけることができないように思われる、" he said in between sobs. " それは私が私のオフィスで自分自身をロックし、キーを見つけることができない、助けを送信してくださいしているように思われる。お願いします。"

But sadly for Mr. Yuji Naka, no one could understand a word he was saying. That was was the last anyone hear of Mr. Yuji Naka for the rest of the day.

Later after what felt like FOREVER! FIRST period was over. Kat pushed everyone out of teh way and left the classroom. Her next class was P.E. she groaned a bit. She felt sorry for all the other kids in her class. She just knew shed be better than them. As she was making her way there she saw that dam Silver kid again along with that black and red hedgehog.

"HOW THE HELL DID THEY SPELL MY NAME WRONG!?" yelleded the black and red hedggie.

"Hey its better than mine. Its says Pot Head the Dude." Grumbled Silver.

The black and red hedgehog laughed. Kat noticed they were looking at their school IDs. She looked at hers and saw everything was fine. Kat decided to rub their noses in it. She walked over to them and said, "Hey!"

They both looked over. Kat continued, "What a wonderful kind of day. Where you can learn to work and play and get along with each other. You got to listen to your heart. Listen to the beat. Listen to the rhythm, the rhythm of the street. Open up your eyes, open up your ears. Get together and make things better by working together. It's a simple message and it comes from the heart. Believe in youself," Silver joined in for a sec, "echo: believe in yourself" Kat continued, "Well thats the place to start. And I say HEY! What a wonderful kind of you learn to work and play. And get along with each other."

At some point during the song a bat with big ass boobs and messed up lipstik applied to her face came waltzing by, boobs knocking evything in her path. She slapped the black and red hedgehog upside the head.

"The hell Rouge!?" He snapped. in the distance the securty guard could be heard yelling "THey re SChooL NAMes !" Rouge gave a look and dragged him away. The black and red hedggie smirked a bit as he was dragged away. By then Silver and Kat kept singing:

"Cyberchase!  
We're moving

We're beatin' hacker at his game  
Don't tell me that he's trying to hack the motherboard, we'll get 'em every time

A cosmic world  
freaky places that we've seen  
we've got the power  
Of one, two, three, four!  
running in a cyberchase  
we'll meet 'em face to face  
we'll stick together all the time  
adventures in cyberspace  
the chase is on  
we're in c-y-b-e-r chase"

**~~Sanyk POV~~**

Sanic was walking into teh Jim bwcuze his 2nd period cllaass was PE. He saw his old pal Jetto the Halkins standing awkwardlyfornoreasonwhatsooevar. He went ovar to him to cattt with him. "Helo Jttoos! Waz up?" Said Samyic.

"Nothin... Hey Samyic do ya heares sanging goin own in teh halway?"

Sany k listened closely, it wsas the most beacutful singing he had evr haed. The voice was that of a million angels' voics who were being drowned out by the sounds of trillions of loudly bleating goats. HE recongnized the tine as one from som fot of show maybe? It ci9kd bave been a cartoon about sme kids doing thinf, Idk.

"Yeah, wonder who that is?" he tuened his head to get a better sound look. "It sounds lie its coming from de locker room. Lets go see who it is."

When suddenly Amee Ross and STICKS THE BADGER! came out of tej locker room and saw Samyinckks. "oh hi sanic." Whispered Amee so quietly no one heard here.

"Wat?" Said samicks.

"SHE SAID HI." STICKS said.

"Oh... Hiyz Amee." Sanic replied.

"you look nice today sanic." Amer whispered.

Samyicdhs was going to open his mouth to answer BUT THEN... ... ... ... (gasps for air)... ... ... ... ... ... he heard it.

"ENERBEAM!111111! ONE!1!1!11!?11" then the gym blew up...

ZIn the middle of all the rubble stood that dum tails, of course it had been him.

"whatdde THE twin-headed GAaylord BAREl!one!111!" Samyk was furiosu his face was turning red adn ther sas a piece of debirss stickingo ut his hed. "Tails, tou stupid cum butler, iI though I told tou not to say enerBEAM ever Afin! When I getm yh hbfd on y ou , I'l l wring your neck, you bunghole draudate!ONF!11'

"Im sorrty Samyk, It ws an accident, Ever sinc you beeast me at the train slot[, I cutn stopped saying it!" Tailzz was terrified, he was shaking in his oversized shooz and then he peed w=himself with feear. At the lookz of pwee Jetto fainted fromeb existencesesr.

"oh great llokk wht happen to Jizztoos," s aid aSamuk. He was feeling very dizz and wondered what it may have been. "you need some hepTeail ans I shoul take you to the counsel-" but berofe he could finish his sentenc, he fainted. Probably foem blod loss sincethere was a giant shard from the debris stucking out of his bodty. THe last thing he saw was the most amasxing person ever.

**~~Kat POV~~**

Kat was still singing with Silver in the lokcer room when the building collapsed. She hid beneath sSilver and was protected from the debris. After the ceiling had finished falling, Kat threw Silvers unconcious body off to hte side and headed to he gyin to see what had haopened. The gym was destroyed there were uncocnsious students everyehere and the fox from this morning was standing in the middle of all the rubble. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the blue Hedgehog with shrapnel sticking out of his body, he had fainted from obvious blood loss and she ran to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Yuji Naka Is Still In His Office

**~~Kat POV~~**

After twh gym exploted everyone who was involved in the incest that were injured were taken to the nurses office. The 1's who weren't hort where sent out to the track beuz they stil had class to tech. But Kat couldn't pay attention all she could thank about was the blue hedgehog. SHE WAS UPSET SHE COULDN'T HELP HIM OR GET NEAR HIM. It was almost as if ever time she was about to go up to him, there was an interruption.

***FLASHBACKZ***

_"Hey its better than mine. Its says Pot Head the Dude." Grumbled Silver._

_The black and red hedgehog laughed. Kat noticed they were looking at their school IDs. She looked at hers and saw everything was fine. Kat decided to rub their noses in it. She walked over to them and said, "Hey!"_

_They both looked over. Kat continued, "What a wonderful kind of day. Where you can learn to work and play and get along with each other. You got to listen to your heart. Listen to the beat. Listen to the rhythm, the rhythm of the street. Open up your eyes, open up your ears. Get together and make things better by working together. It's a simple message and it comes from the heart. Believe in youself," Silver joined in for a sec, "echo: believe in yourself" Kat continued, "Well thats the place to start. And I say HEY! What a wonderful kind of you learn to work and play. And get along with each other." _

_At some point during the song a bat with big ass boobs and messed up lipstik applied to her face came waltzing by, boobs knocking evything in her path. She slapped the black and red hedgehog upside the head. "The hell Rouge!?" He snapped._

_in the distance the securty guard could be heard yelling "THey re SChooL NAMes !"_

_Rouge gave a look and dragged him away. The black and red hedggie smirked a bit as he was dragged away. By then Silver and Kat kept singing:_

_"Cyberchase!  
We're moving  
We're beatin' hacker at his game  
Don't tell me that he's trying to hack the motherboard, we'll get 'em every time-"_

_Then the Jim shook and Samik got stuff stuck in his body and fainted. So the jinmahde to be held outside ._

***END FLASHBAXKZ* **

It was the last period of the bday and KAt was abojt togo home when she walked by the nurds offise and saw the hedgehog in one of the beds, with even more bandages than usual. Hwe was wsill unconcious and his bag was sitting in a chare next to the bet. Kat figured this was the best time to find out hte hansdome blue hedhgehods' name, all she hsaf to do was sneak in the room and look at his ID card tht the school had issued.

She was aboot to go in when suddenly a Fat MAN with an obviously FAKE mustache came in tehwaeoffherr. That jerk! Behind his bloo glassdss he looked at Kat. "You cannot go into the nuresss office you fool!"

Then he suddenly made a bigbed roobot come out of now wherererss. "Oh no!" Kat shouted. "What evar shall I do?1!1!1!1!?

" Move over." A voice behind her muttered in annoyance.

Kat turned and saw that the blue heghdehog had awakedne frim hsi unconciousness.

"Wha...how...?" She began but couldnt get a word in before the bed robot started towardss where she was s.

Tarah said "What hte damn hell is going on here?!one!1?" but then left because there iusnt a cahracter names Tarah in this series.

Kat shrugged and looked back at the roboto when suddenly... She woke up.

"What?" Kat said and sat up on the bed.

She was in the nurses office. "Oh you're awake!"

Kat looked over and saw a little cream colored rabbity with a random blur dot on here head. "Uh... What happened?" You hit your head on a locker in the locker room while you where singing. Pot head teh duedd brought you in." Tehhhh rabitt sad.

"So Tue Jim didn't exlopt?" SHe was confused, cood eveything that had happpened been just a dream? Was the blue headgehog alive and well?

"It did. That's when you hit your head." Said the orabnge hair.

"Oh... Um what time is it?"

"Time for you to take the midnight train goin any where." the rabbit was gathering Kat's things anf hanfesd them to her.

"Don't you mean the fternoon train going home? Sinev tschool is over and I should be going home, not anywhere else." REpsonded KAt. "If I took the midnight train goign anywhere, I may find a sineer in a smoky room smelling like wine and cheap perfume and thart doesnt sound very pleasant. Who are you, btw?"

"Oh, my name is Scream." Said th4e rabbit

But KAT wasn't listening because she already left the room. When she got outside of tehdhd schlolkool she saw the school across the street. There where these guys stahnfing out side handging out on the sforst shtesndsps. One of them looked like some creature from a fntasy RPG game, he was wearing a green outfit andh had blinde hair with blue eyes, standing next to him were twio mexican looking people, but they may have been italian or something. They looked identical except one of them had a red shirt and waas short, the other was tall. THey seeemed to be talking about an upcoming event ogf some sort. It oundeds like a sport game, FUUtbALl? What's that, wondered KAt. Shed never heaard of such a sport as FuutbAll.

"They look weird," She said out loud. Too loudly infact because they heard her, which was weird because they were across the streeet mening Kat had to have been yelling for them to have heard her.

"Well-a you aren't exactly a princess, yourself," Said the guy in the red.

The two itanians laughed whitle the blonfe guy just nodded wuth no emotion on his facse. Lat glared at then. Just then this guy and girl came out of the building. They looked like twins. Both with white hair, but they weren't old, and dressed in some weird dark robe. The girl held a dangerous looking sword, while the guy held a green book. The girl walked passed the other guys slwioth acknowledging them. The guy however before leaving with his sister? stopped and said to the guys, " Perhaps its best if you all leave her alone." Kat smiled " Afterall the ones from across the are all... Well you guys know." He finished chuckling a bit.

"ROBIN!" the guy's twin yelled angerly.

"Well see you guys tomorrow." Robin then ran off to his sisters side before they, Kat guessed, walked home.

"The Robin twins are-a something eh Mario?" The green italinansaid still chuckling from earlier.

The red one, Mario, nodded. Suddenly the blond searched around in his inven- I mean backpack and took out a flyer. He gave it to an annoying floaty ball of light who took it to Kat across the street.

"Here, read this by pressing the A button to interact," said the gloat flying thig, "you can also-" it didn't get to finish because it got hit by a boomerang that was thrown by the blonde guy. The blond still showed no emotions on his facse. Kat looked at the pepa and saw a thing on it. It was a big green button with the letter A on hit. He pressed it and then the paper magicallys made the Abutton diaper and then words where on it instead. Bif black letters that said FOOOOOOOOOOTBALLLSSAZ was written on teh top of it, the flyer read;

FOOOOOOOOOOTBALLLSSAZ

Nintendo High vs. Master Emerald High

This Friday night at the Nintendo High Stadium

Special guest announcers:

Xanus Mobus, Scooby Doo,Jack Atlas, &amp; 4Kids Sanji

Tickets:

MEH:§5

NH: ¥3

students MUST have ID cards

Kat gaspsed. She remembered doing something for this this summer. Where she andsd some other pepel where in thse skimpy assd short skirksts and jumped around likr idonts with frillintudn things. She thiks its was called popcoren or pompoms. At the time she had no idea waht the heck was gon on, but she saw a bunch of othe attractive peopl e going to the school's jym and she had followed, becasue damn straight was Kat he most aattra ctive person in the whole town, better than theaswe people.

But before she could think abooot itanytind moress the farityys thingy hit her in the head. "Wakesz upzasas!"

Kat looked over and realized now that she was in the middle of the street and it was drak nows. The three guys from esruler were gonr and dhe smelt a lot of gasoline abound. Kat drugged and began to walk home still on the street becuz she did not give flyinf iblises. The faruy thingy followed after her because the bolnd guy left him (her?) There alone. In the back ground where a lot serious car crashes with 204 fatalities all because Kat stood in the middle of twh road day dreaming. But the car drivere didnotd what to hit her becuses she liled so beutifli.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Yuji Naka tries to escape from his office

**~~Kat POV~~**

It was cloe to lunch ime the nsxe day. Everyone was sand because it wasn't Jelly Dounuts like the principal sayz it qas. After lunch was thr footbalsz orbwhatevatb practice. She was going to skip all her classes to see it. Any normal person whpuld get in troubnles but not KAT! Kat was too cools for thsts schnitzel :P. In the back of the room cafeteria some random dude named Schnitzel cried. At the lunch table sat some small kid in red named Alex. But he looks like a kid so everyone calls hiim Alex Kidd. The other person from yellow flying squll mo one cares aboot. There was also this other guy guy sitting there too. He was Chinese , Kat thinks, and wore lots of armor with some light blue on it. He was telling the other kid at the table how hard it was running around in that armor. He was very short, maybe even shorter than Alex Kidd. She heaed someone talking and turbine around. It was Jason Jwithih and some dude talking to a sort blue Kidd and a tall red girl with blond hair and a manly face.

"This man is Keiji Inafune. He'll be your counselor and adviser this year as youbare extance students." Jwithith said.

"Hello." Inafune said.

The blue kid bowed silently and the red one just stood there not doing anything. "He'll help you whrn evar you need any help. Where are your skool IDs" Jwithih said as he handed them two cards.

"Rocko?" The blue one said.

"Zebra?" The red one, whome Kat now knows is a guy, growled.

"But in all actually I cold care less abouutd both of you." Inafune said grinning like a wako.

Kat raised an eye broeaws. She then noticed that jwiyhish was headed this way with eh two new kids and creepy guy. "

This right here boys is Kat. Inafune I think you can explain the restJwithith" said and then jumped out the window withc was weird because we were on the second floor and a half.

Inafune smiled evily. "OK you two I want you to follow Kat around because she is a mofle student and it think toy Twp can lean something from Herr."

With that he left them here with Kat to baby sit. "Uh hi I'm Mega Man, but you can call me Rock." Said the small blue one.

"Youze with thesojr facs you have to callsdsz them bybtheifs skool namsssa!" Yelleded the security guard as he flew down and smashed the Megaman's head into the ground cranking the floor.

Easing an eyebrow the red one helped Mega off the ground and then introduced himself, "Names Zero."

"You have to-!" The same security guard from before began to yell but then Zero took out his glowy sword and cut the mans arm off.

"Aiiiiiie!" Yelled the security guarf who was ironically named Shanks. Kat then walked away with her two "new buddies" behind her. This was he beginning if Kats nee posse. Zhs whould have to figure out a cool name. Thry proceededd out the cafetreria and took a tour of the dchool.

**Meanwhile at a random place in the school…**

Marin the Rac and Gammama where walking down the halls picking up trash as they where the hal monotorsa. There where TONS of jelly dougnuts allover teh floor for some reason. Theat was wen Gammama found sloemthing strange ont he floor. "Marin… look… at… this… thing…" Gammama said.

Marin hopped on one log over there. She looked down and saw the strange thing on the floor. "Nipple Blades?" She said com fused.

"Should… we… bring… it… back… to… who… ever… lost… it…?"

"Do not pursue Lu Bu." Said a random Chinese man in blue who was stuck his head in between Gammama and Marin's heads.

Marin not listening stupidly picked up the nipple blades off the ground. "Ya' know what? Maybe we should."

"DO NOT PURSUE LU BU!" The random Chinese guy said louder.

"Lets… go… then…"

The random Chinese guy then slapped Marin's hands. knocking the nipple blades off of them. He then grabbed her shoulders and shouted, "_**DO NOT PURSUE LU BU!**_"

"Uh… ah… on second thought maybe we should leave them here." Marin said nervously as she and Gammama slowly inched away from teh random Chinese man.

The Chinese man sighed. A voice in the distance was heard "Father! Its time for your sponge bath."

"Excellent! Who's turn is it?" the random Chinese man shouted back.

"Xiahou Dun."

Then another guy, in green this time, came up to him. "Um… actually Lord Cao Cao he's a little busy right now."

Cao Cao frowned. "Then I guess its your turn then Xu Shu."

"What!?"

Cao Pi suddenly came by with a bucket and a sponge and handed it over to Xu Shu. "Good luck." He said to him "You're gonna need it." and then he left.

"Wa-wait!"

"Come along Xu Shu."

Xu Shu pouted and mutter something about 'being a good boy'.

Marin and Gammama were left there very confused. "That was odd."

"Indeed… it… was…"

Then a giant shadow loomed over them. The pair turned around and immediately peed their pants at what they saw. They screamed with the last thing being heard from the hallway being, "MY NIPPLE BLADES!"

**~~Sanyk POV~~**

It was football practice now. Sanyk was lined up with she rest of the team. It was his buddy Tales, That odd ball Silver, that ass whole Lyric, the emohog Shadow, the fat lazy ass cat/kitten Big, Princess Elise, STICKS and special guest star Mephilies. Since their choach was late Sanic toook charge.

"Ok team, having been elected as team captainf of the foootballlllssszzzz team," said sanyk pacing up and down the dline with a stern look and a serious face that made him look constipated. "I am going to make sure we win against those weirdos, nintendoo hie. Today we are going to start with sone drills and warm ups. All of you go do suicides on the field, and I don't meab kill tyourswlf."

After everyone had gone to start on t heir warm ups, Sanyk looked over and saw the a roup in emereald green skirts and pumpoms. They were the Cheerleaders out prazcticing for the game, Samyk thought they were uneccessary, because they served no real purpose in actually helping the team. The team captain, KKKKKKKKKnuckels, was some demonstration. That's when Sanyk saw her. Shewas average, herheight wasnt tall or short and shwe ws perfect. Probably the most perfect and grrogeuous oerson in town. Sanyk Instatntly tried to run ovar to her but then a loud crash was heard behind him. It was a space pod and it landed in the middle of the feild. Hitting Elise in the process and Silver. She flew high and then laned on the bleachers near by. "Ow... Awesome." She said in pain as she came back to the line everyone got in.

The space pod opened then fireworks and confetti explode from it. But then everyone realized no one was in the pod. In fact the window was broken. "Um... Okay so everyone-" Sayminic began but then a giant PAC if cars landed next to the space pod. On top of the car stack appeared Yuji Naka, some random dude in orange wit crazy hair and their coach. Along with eh rest of the team: Eggrobo and Bark the Polar Bear. Sanic and the rest of the team gulped at the sight. "I didn't need your HELP carrotrs!" the coach yelleded screammed.

The guy in the orangeyellow clothses smiled and then laughed and then winked at him. He then disapeared like he was never was and then they all found that he never was and the coach was just talking to himself, but they didn't know that right now. Yuji Naka said some random stuff that no one understood and then left. Now the whole team was here and lined uo waiting to start practice.

Suddely coach threw a car at Silver, hitting the pot headed shaped dude hard. "God SIlver yOu'Re SuCh A cLuTz." Shadow, teh blak and reeed heggie sneered with a look of worry.

"ow…" silver siad.

Saymik freaked out and asked, "Wha- wha- wha- wha- wha- wha- wha- wha- wha- wha- wha- wha- wha- wha- wha- wha- wha- wha- wha- wha- wha- wha- wha- wha- wha- wha- wha- wha- wha- wha- wha- what are you d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-doing coach?P?o? ?o?P?123?1? ?42?11?"

Coach Vegeta laughed ans sad, "If you can dodge a car, you can dodge a sayian. Which means you can easily overpower those idiots at Nintendo. Now lets begin." grining evily the coach began to throw the cars he had under his feet at everyone. "RUN!" Saminuck yelled as he and everone ran to escape the flying cars coming at them to possiboly killthem.

20 minutes later…

After running out of cars to throw, hitting all of the football team, and some cheerleaders as well, mainly Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkknuckles, football drill practice could finally beginn.

"What does throwwing cars have to do with FOOOOTOBALLLLLZZSSSSS?" asked a a ery injjured Sileevr pothead tripping in the process. Which was weird because he was standing still. "We have to learn to play the game, not beat Sayins."

Then another car hit Silver in theh fase. Shadow shook hisbheadatSilver. "So clumsy Silver."

"Anyone else?" Vegeta challenged.

"Um... ENER-!" And then a car landed on top of Talez.

"No one? Good. Now then let's begin the training." Vegeta proceeded to takiing out some egball shaped balls and throwing them at lighnint soeeds at the team. THEY ALL HIT SILVER and somic. But sonic caught all of them with his high speeds while silver was taken to nusrse screams office for medical help.

"SPAGHETTI." Said irene, butbthere usnt an irene here somit was ignored.

**~~Nintendo High POV~~**

The student in the red was walking down the hallway to the door. He had all his books in his pack and was heading towards practice. He was on the football team, captain obviously, as well as some other extracurricular activities like go karting, soccer, and for some reason swimming. He looked over at the school across the street and saw that their gym had exploded. There were some more antics going on, but he ignored them for they looked very childish and stupid.

"Hey bro!" Yelled a green student, gesturing over to where he was sitting on the bleachers. "Are you ready for practice Mario?"

"Of course, Luigi." He replied taking sports gear out of his backpack when he had reached where his brother was. "I'm-a definitely more prepared than-a those Master Emerald High losers. By the way-a, where is everyone? Why are they-a running late, it's the first practice of the season and we have our opening game soon."

Across the field, Luigi spotted some of the other players making their way to the bleachers. They were laughing and hiding something under a tarp which seemed to be struggling to get free. It was a long human shaped thing and there was some sort of noise being emitted from the thing, but nothing he could make out.

"Look! Here they come and they're carrying something," said Luigi, gesturing to the team. When they had reached Mario and Luigi, Donkey Kong put down, what was now clearly, the person he was carrying.

"Look what we got," said Fox as DK untied the person. It was Yuji Naka! they had kidnapped the mascot for their rival school across the street. "We found him scrounging around in the dumpsters looking for food. It's a bit weird, I think he was trying to ask us something, but all we could understand was 'jelly donuts' so we gave him one and DK tied him up."

"どのようなあなたは私をどうするつもりですか?" muffled Principal Yuji. "また、それはのような味しませんでした jelly donut. それはあなたが知らない、パンのような味何 a jelly donut 味が好き？" They could only understand jelly donut, so Fox gave him another, though Principal Yuji took it reluctantly. He didn't seem to enjoy it, but was eating it anyway having no other choice.

"Um... guys I don't think he wants that kind of 'jelly donut' to eat." Said Ike who seemed to appear out of no where.

Mario and the others jumped in surprise. "Holy-! Ike where in the world did you come from?" Luigi gasped in surprise.

"I was right here the whole time." Ike sighed. "I was sure you had all seen me…"

"Sorry Ike, but you are kind of a quiet person. By the way, have you seen the rest of the team?" asked Mario having finished setting out the equipment. "Everyone seems to be running late, I wonder why…" But as soon as Mario had finished talking, Mii and Little Mac along with Robin were coming out of the gym.

Pikachu ran out ahead of them with anger. Satoshi came out after him. "Come on Pikachu I'm just looking out for you!" Satoshi yelled.

"Pika pi-pika!" yelled Pikachu angrily, he didn't need anyone to look out for him. "Pika pika pi-pika, chu~!"

Pikachu didn't look back and instead kept on running.

"What's wrong with them?" Asked Luigi. "Are they fighting again?"

"Man, ever since Pikachu got in that relationship with the lunch lady that's all they ever do." Fox grumbled.

Having enough of all the yelling Robin punched Satoshi on the head. "Alright that's enough!" She growled at him.

"OW!" Satoshi yelped and rubbed the spot on his head where Robin punched him.

"I'm getting tired of you two fighting all the time." Mii said shyly.

In the distance they heard a loud pick up truck drive away. Meaning Pikachu was long gone with his lover now. Satoshi sighed upon hearing the truck driving off. They had been friends for such a long time that it was odd not having Pikachu by his side. Charizard was the last one to arrive on the football field with Ness and Kirby on his back. Now the whole team was here.

"Alright-a the gang's all here-a." Mario said. "Looks like we can finally get started. We'll start with suicides up and down the field while we wait for the coach."

At the thought of having the coach back on the school, the team immediately cringed. Suddenly they heard gunfire. The whole team froze. Meaning their coach had arrived. "YA-HA!" the entire team proceeded shake in fear, Luigi ran off to hide, and Ike fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Yuji Naka Gets His Revenge

**~~Yuji Naka POV~~**

(A/N: Soo….. Becausee Yuji Naka and Miyamoto r Japanese, dey speak in brackets because IDk any japanese xspt for "kawaii" and "Sugoi" X33)

He looked at him and he looked back. In front of him was his old nemesis.

"[Why hello, Yuji Naka.]" said Miyamoto with a smug grin on his face… or maybe that was just his face. "[What brings you to these parts?]"

"[I was looking for jelly doughnuts. Which, by the way, your students don't seem to know what they are.]" Yuji Naka grumbled as he shifted his position a bit since he was tied to a flagpole that just so happened to be inside the stadium the schools will be playing football in tonight. They were near the football field side as they couldn't be bothered with the other events like the track or swimming portions.

Miyamoto laughed. "[Oh yes you hired our old lunch lady Brock didn't you?]"

Yuji Naka stayed silent.

"[Ever since we fired him we've been able to have normal food again. Its quite nice you know, but then again you probably don't. Of course there seems to be a lot of sand put into the food since we hired our new lunch lady...]" Miyamoto turned away and pulled out a tape recorder. "[Note to self: Tell lunch lady to lay off the sand in school meals.]" He spoke into it.

"[Can I just have a jelly doughnut now?]" Yuji Naka whined, having been trapped in an office makes a guy hungry, ya know?

Miyamoto quickly turned back, "[NEVER!]" he then started to laugh evilly.

Off to the side school nurse #3, Law, and janitor, Arceus, watched the two principals talk in their gibberish. "Do you have any idea what they are talking about?" Law asked confused.

Arceus replied with something, but was misunderstood because Law doesn't speak Pokemon. Law sighed. "I need a new job." He muttered as he walked away. "At least I'm not the nurse for MEH, I feel bad for whoever they are."

Then Law pulled out a "jelly doughnut" and began to eat it because he never liked bread. Yuji Naka saw this and tried to call him over, but he was ignored because Law didn't understand him nor did he care. Yuji Naka then cried, while Miyamoto said another random thing into his tape recorder.

**~~Kat POV~~**

Tonight was teh bigg knight. Kat and her possie of Megaman (Rocko) and Zero (Zebra) were walking into the stadium. It was starting to fill up with a lot of people already even though the game doesn;t start for another two hours. SInce Kat was on the cheer tewam she had to get there early. SHe dtaged Megaman and Zero over because she needed body gaurds. Well more like Megaman was happy to come and give support while Kat threatended to cut off Zero's long flowwing golden hair if he didnt come, though she would have cut his hair anywars, No one can have hair more beautiful than Kat the Cookie Witcj Blobsfish! NO ONE! But she didn't bcasue she felft like being nice one day she will when he least expeced it. HA! As thet walked down to the locker room area's she saw some odd pepss aroubd. There were sone odd skined colored people. Lik there weres thes one guys whero dancing like idiots with one of the guys having blue skin, and another guy wiht red sking. The red guy was cruing and sayingf something abutb it hurting. while the blue guye fell and look like chokjing or something. FINALLY AFTER WALKING FOR SO LONG whchi was two and a helf minutes (do you know how long thatz is?) Kat nad her possie,Shitty chronic booty junk, made it to the locker room in three pices.

"OK guyz letsz goesez in now!" Kat cheered. Inside, kat sw that the rest of the team was already there and ready, she was the only one who was late.

"Kat, you're late, we need to get ready soon." Said the captain KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKnuckles.

Kat quckly with her posse pushed everynoe out of teh way so she could get ti egr lockers. Sally Ackorn tryiedss to trip Kat becuz she did noy lik her. But then instead of Kat's foot she hit Mega Man's big metal foot. It hurt Sally a lot. When Kat got to her locker she tookger jim bag from Zebra and began to change. Rocko and Zerbra stood infront of Kat while also looking away so no one could see her change. After all if they did they all would be perveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssz. And thtsz grossses man… anyways when Kat was done getting in her uniform she looked perfect.

Even more than Ebony Raven Dark'ness Dementia Way, who was wearing black fishnets, with a pink corset, a good Chaloot tie, an MCR tat on her right leg, and black combat boots. She had put on white foundation, TONS of black eyeliner. Black booty shorts that had 'Simple Plan' written on the butt and was torn everywhere. Also she put on black nail polish with blue dots in the center of each nail to match her blue eyes that looked like limped tears. Over her hands she put on fingerless gloves that were also black as ebony (ha ha get it? cuz shes goffik?) and there were also special holes on the knuckles of her gloves because they looked cooler that way. Finally her hair was put up in a kind of messy bun.

Yes… Kat looked even batter than all that suff, it was her job to look better thab that stupid rival of hers. Of course no one questoned it beause Kat was tooo pool for that crab. But then Kat didn't really like pools, they scared her. But she was still on the swim team for soem reasno but she doesnt remeber y/. She had just showed up one day and was showing off her swim suit with frills everywhere and it was pink and polkadotted, everyone was heading towards the school's pool in their swim suits so she had assumed it was a beauty contest. She was put on the tem becuse of her bueuty. Kat wsaw too god for them anywasa. Now all they had to do was wait two hours and a cookie houer for thet game to start. That NH wasasw going downs today for sure.

_**Meanwhile (one day ago)…**_

"

"Hello."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"...WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!2" cried Naoto Ohshima

"I am Xu Shu,"

There was a strange silence, one shattered the hearts of millions. Told stories of their suffering, the war and murder witnessed by them. The depths of darkness they have sunk, the horrors that they breathed everyday…

...the friends they were forced to eat…

"Okay let's get going!" respond the 5'11" puppy.

"My sincerest apologies, Lord Ohshima. We are the ones that you requested to become the Student Council" commented a monotone man.

"I am Zhuge Liang, and this poor man is Xu Shu. We are the characters from the Dynasty Warriors Franchise. We thank you for considering us."

"I am back," called Lu Bu as he entered the room.

"Found my nipple blades. By the way cleanup in aisle _**LU BU MOTHER F**KERS!**_"

"Where are Zhong Hui and Zhang He?" questioned Zhuge Liang with mild interest

_Elsewhere_

"_Wonderful darling~! Such exquisite beauty~!"_

"... I'm taking a shit."

"_Glorious!"_

_Student Council Room_

"Ahem. Welcome Dynasty Warriors, to Master Emerald High. As I'm sure as you all kno-" Ohshima froze like a 4 year old's first brain freeze.

Zhuge Liang folds his hands over his chest, above his minicle ironed heart. His life flashed before his eyes; The fire of Chi Bi, the death of Pang Tong, the death of Guan Yu, the smell of burning flesh of the peasants…

Fond memories…

"I have been shot." "

"Brother, please shut up."

**In the Background**

Two figures are burning ants, squatting with magnifying glasses.

"Uhm, Lord Liu Shan, why is Lord Liu Bei outwardly narrating what's happening over there?" asked Xiahou Ba.

"Father does that at times," responds Liu Shan.

**~~Sanyk POV~~**

"sgdthfnhbvjwnehdnijv." was all Sanyic could say out loud thanks to yesterday's practice. The pracie got even harder yesterday after all that crazyness with the cars.

Manic sighed in dismay. He could not understand a word his older brother was saying. He must've had a really hard time ever since the trio had disbanded. They never did find their mother and the lack of a maternal figure drove them to depression at times, but they always had each other and their music to get them through the hard times.

"Maybe you should sit this game out, Sonic," said Manic, worried about his brother. "You were hit quite a few times by those cars, it probably did something to your brain"

"kjdhjaordfgihn KJHDfljkad., JDLKJDHF." Slurred sanyk unintellaigably. "JLKdhsfopua dglkjgav ldfgajkd jildfgraokjlkdfg."

"Oh come on, Manic, if he wants to do it, then let him go." a voice from behind them said.

The two heggies look over to see their sister Sonia in her cheer outfit ready to go.

"Sonia! You shouldn't be in the boy's locker room, it's indecent!" said Manic starting to push her out of the locker room.

"Manic, do you see anyone here? I mean why do you think there was a lot of yelling in here earlier?" Sonia replied offhandedly. "Besides, I just came in here to remind you that the band is missing some people and wanted to know if you would fill in for them. It'd be during halftime, we could do it for old time's sake."

"asdnerhbfuhs?" Saminik asked unsurly.

Before there could be more said a certain someone screamed, "ENERBEAM!" afterwards the heard a lot of people screaming ins fear.

"GVFRTVYGVFYCREAIEUNIDA!" Sanic yelled and then ran off.

Manic sighed. "Hey, Sonia?"

"Yeah?"

"You ever think Sonic might need different friends sometimes?"

Sonia shook her head in dismay. "Sometimes Manic… sometimes…"

_**~OUTSIDE NEAR THE FIELD BUT NOT IN THE FIELD. 2 HOURS BEFORE GAME~**_

Sayminick ran out of teh locker room to find Tales. While he was running the extremly narrow halways of the stadium he bumped into someone. Becusz of that Sanic fell on his tiny bottom on the ground. WHen sonic looked up he saw a guy in some odd green robe with some gold that he couldnt desctibe becusz Sanic was an uncultured idiot. The guy looked down at him with an odd fake smile, or maybe it was a sarcastic one. Sanic was not too sure what or how to describe it. "Oh hello there. You seem lost." the guy said.

Sani nodded. He got up from the ground and said, "asfnbyebybyniunt TALES."

The guy looked at him oddly, sanic was for sure this time. Behind the guy another guy that Sanic could aslo not describe because he was an uncultured moron yelled, "Liu Shan!"

"It seems I am needed. Excuse me." The guys said turning away, that was also when Saynick noticed he was holding a white cat under his arm.

"sedbfusnrb?" Saic wondered but then srugged, "uabfybuisbe Tales!" with that he ran off once again to find that idiot Tales to beat him up for sayzing ENERBEAM.

But then as soon as SOnic turned the corner again he ran into someone. This time it was another guy. It was…. … ….. …. ….. ….. …. … …..[inhales]… ….. . …. .. …. …. …. … ….. It was… It was…. …. … … ….. ….. …..IT WAS….!

Kkkknuckles in his cheer outfit with Ironman. "Excuse me its Ironmaiden." IronMAIDEN huffed in his masculen voice.

"aAUnurbubdysbsbKkkkkkunlkes!? asbfybiwyebfu Tales?" Sanic asked.

Kkkkunckles suddenly slapped Soanicl in teh fase. "OW! Kkkkkkkkkkkkkknuckles what was that for!" Soasnic could now speak clearly.

"Oh sorry Sanic I wasn't thinking." Kkkkkkkknuckles then slapped Sonic again.

"Wait Kkkkknuckles no-!" but it was too late he was slapped ahain and then, "sunufbyabeyr! Kkkkkkkkkkknuckles! aAbubgisruwo!"

"Excuse me. I was wondering if any of you soufflé tell me where the announcer box is around here soufflé." said a sickly brooklyn acent from behind Sanic.

It was a tall blond guy witn a black suit sucking on a lolipop probably bedusw he couldn't buy a cigarette for some reason, it may have just been because of censors. "ANUBYcbyevtautvfuhj." Sanic said pointing to the stairs they were stnaing next to conviently enough.

"Oh okay thanks a bunch you three I will soufflé this." The guy said then he walked away.

Samink sighed and then looked at Kkkkkknuckles in anger. "ANBFBWYIQIQB!" Sanic shouted at him.

"I can't understand you Sanic. Can you Iron-" butt they then realixed that Ironmaiden was gone.

"OH ONESES!" Kkkkkkuckels yelled and then ran off screaming like a little girl high on sugar.

Saminuk stood there confused, but then he remembered Tales. "AIBDUWBYRQI Tales!" and then he ran off to probably get interupted AGAIN thanks to the narrow halways.

**~MEANWHILE~**

At the announcer box everyone had arrived. With Sanji soufflé being the last one to arrive. They looked at the tall blond dude in the white jacket talking to a small two tailed fox. "NoW tAlEs YoU cAn'T jUsT rUn ArOuNd YeLlInG ENERBEAM aLl ThE tImE!" He scoled the fox with his annoying voice.

"But… but sensei you do that all the time with Card Games on-"

He smacked Tales upside teh head. "NeVeR sAy ThAt! OnLy I aM AlLoUd ToO uNdErStAnD?"

Tales nodded and then left the box becuse he still hadent gotten ready for the game yet. As soon as Tales left another guy came into the room. He looked like an older version of Mega Man except this guy had green eyes and was much much taller. "Um… excuse me." He said politly "Can any of you tell me where the bathroom is?"

Just as he said that the door behind him shut. He turned arround trying to open the door but it was no use it was locked tightly. He regreted not being his buster with him now like he was told. Behind the door everyone in the box could hear laughter and some random gibberish that none of them could understand except one thing…

Yuji Naka

**End of chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Revenge of Yuji Naka

**~~Pikachu's POV (AKA Smexy time w/ ganon)~~**

(A/N: Viewer's discretion advised, this chptr will hve a r8ing for +18, so do nut read unless ur 18!1! Skip to Kat's POV instead!112231!one! BTW fangs (geddit? Like my fave fanfic) to SanykLover243352459 for da help! U rocks!)

It all starts with a simple soufflé with more salt than a soufflé ever needed, but that was the only way Gannon knew how to cook. With lots of salt. Or at least what he thought was salt, in reality it was sand. Lots and LOTS of sand. He was an idiot sometimes… but you know what, he was my idiot. Mine. Me, Pikachu. Uhh, I mean…

Chu pii piikaa pipi pi piikaa pikachu Pipi Pipi Pipi pipi Pi pi-ka-chu piii chuuuu, Chu chuu kaa Chu pika Chu chuuuu Kachu kaa pi chuu. Chuu Piii Pi chuu. pi pi pikaa pipi chu pika-chu pi-i pipi, chu pika-pika ka kaa chuu. Kaaa kaa Kaaa pi pipi. Chu chu ka pikaa Pipi-kachu… Chu pii Kachu Pipi, ka Kaa Pi pikapi. Pika. pi, pikachu.

Kaa pi-i pi chuuu Pi kaa kaa Kachu pikachu Chu chu Kachu. pi pika chuu Chu Chu Pika-pi chuu chu chu'pi pipi-chuuuu pii ka pipi. kaa kaa pi Pi-pika-pika-pi-i kaa Kaa pikachu pipi Chuuuu. pi pii pikaa pii Chu Pika piikaa Kachu Piika piikachu Chuuu Chu kaa Chu chu'pi Pika Piii kaa. pii, pi-i Piikaa Chu pikachu Pii Pi Pi-i Chu Piikachu pi piii Kaa pi pii Kachu Chuu pika.

pii kaa pipi kachu pika-chu kaa chu piikaa? pi chuu Chu chuu Kaa, chu pii'Pi pika ka pi ka Kachu Chu ka Kachu Pipi. pipi Chuuu Chu kaa Pikachu pika pika... Pikachu Kachu chuu ka pi-i'Ka Pi chuuu. Ka! Chu Pi-i Pika'Pi pii. pi Chu pi piii Ka Kaa chu pika-pika-ka Pika-pika pika Pi kachu ka chuuu Chu. Kachu pi chu pika-pi Chu'pi kaaa Pi kaa kachu Piii chuuu Chuuu chu Pi kachu kaaa Kaa pii, Pi kaa, Chu Chu Piika. pi chuuu pii chuu'Pi pi chuu Piii chu Pi Pikaa chu.

pika Chu-piikaa pika Pika-chu Pika-pika-pi pii pika-pika Piii Kachu pi pika-pika chuuu pika-chu pii pipi pika-pika. pii pika-pika Pii Piika Pipi pipi Pi ka piikaa pika-pika Piii chu kaa Pikachu. pi Kachu Pika-chu-ka pikapi pika-pi chuu Pikapi. Piii Pika'chu pika-pi chu pi piikachu pika-pika pipi-piika ka pi-kaaa-chu.

pi kachu piii Pi pi Pii Kaaa Chu pipi kachu Pi Pi-i pikapi kaa pikachu'pi piii-piikaa pika-pika. pii piii Pikaa Pi Pipi ka Pi-kaaa-chu pi-i pi'pi Kachu pika-pika kachu Chu chu pikapi-kaaa chu kaa Chuu Chu'Pi chuu chu ka-pika-pika... ka chuu pii.

pi Kaa'pi piii kaaa Piii chu kaa Pika kachu Pika pi-kaaa-chu. Pi-i kaaa pika pikapi Kaa'Pi Pikachu pi-kaaa-chu. pi pika pii pikaa pi-kaaa-chu pipi kachu ka pi kaaa pipi kaa "chuu pika-pika-kaa", Kaaa chu Chu-chuuuu pi pipi piii. pipi Chu-pikachu ka Pi-ka-chu Pii pipi Chuuu Chu chuu Pi pika chu Chu... Chu pikapi piii-pikachu Pipi Chu chuuu Pii Pika Pi-i. Chu...Pipi pipi pii Pi piikaa piii. Kachu Chuuuu.

Chu Chu chu Pikaa Pi-ka-chu piii Pikachu chuu Kaaa chu. kaa pi-i, pi kaa, chu pi Pika-chu kachu. Pii Kaa Pika-pi ka pikachu Pi Piikachu. chuu chuuuu pikachu pi pika-chu ka kaa. piikachu pi Pii Pii Ka. piika...

Pi kachu... Kachu pi Piikaa chu Chu Pika pika Piii Pi-i Chu-pikachu pi-kaaa-chu Pika-pika. chu chuu kachu piii chu pikachu pii Pipi pika. Ka Chuuu Chu pikaa-pikachu Piikaa Ka pika-pika...

It was a dark and stormy night. An unnatural haze lingered over Pokemon Stadium. In his bed, Pikachu shivered. For a summer night, the air was cold and the sky was black. It was almost as if something evil lurked out there in the shadows.

Pikachu rolled over, clutching his pillow, and tried to fall back asleep. But a worry nagged in the back of his mind. Something was not right. No matter how he tried, some ghostly force prevented him from sleeping. It made him uneasy. With a sigh, he rolled out of bed, pulled on his naked body, and poured himself a cup of water from the pitcher on his nightstand. Quietly, he left his room.

The halls were silent as he walked in the dark. He did not know where he was going, or why, but his body seemed to move on its own accord. He was being drawn by an unseen power. Past his father's bedroom, past the dining hall, past the study, and out onto the terrace. With the moon hidden behind thick clouds, it was nearly impossible to see in the inky black night. But something lying on the path to Pikachu's right made him gasp in shock. A body!

'PIKA!' Pikachu shouted. He leapt over the terrace railing and onto the ground below, running toward the fallen form as fast as he could. Tree branches scratched at his skin and pulled at his clothes, but he paid them no mind. Heart pounding, he fell to his knees on the pathway and placed a gentle hand on the figure's dick.

Now that he was closer, he could see that this was a young Garudo of Gerudo Valley, an Emperor by the looks of him, who appeared to be no more than 500 years old. But he was in dire need of help. His clothes were torn and bloody, and his hair was matted with sperm. He needed the attention of a healer, immediately. Without a second thought, Pikachu picked up the wounded Emperor and, cradling him in his arms, carried him inside to seek the help that was so desperately needed.

'His situation is severe,' Ike said in a worried voice. 'Whether or not he will live until morning is beyond my sight. My team of healers will do the best they can, but...' his voice trailed off.

Pikachu could sense his fear. There was a good chance the young Garudo might die. 'Is there anything I can do to help?' he asked.

Ike sadly shook his head. 'Nothing the healers are not already trying. But it might help if you just sat with him. He will need to see a friendly face when he wakes up from this ordeal, and you are the closest thing he has right now.'

'Pika pi,' said Pikachu. 'Chu ka pi piii chuu pika pika ika chu pi pika.'

With that, Pikachu turned and hurried to the room where the wounded Emperor was being housed. He was surrounded by healers, all of whom wore the same concerned expression. They had washed his body and dressed his wounds with healing salve, but still the Garudo showed no signs of improvement. His breathing was shallow, and his pulse was weak. One of the healers turned to Pikachu with a defeated sigh.

'It will be an uphill battle,' she said. 'We have done all we can at this time. Now, we can only wait and see if he wakes.'

Pikachu nodded resolutely. 'Kachu pi piika pi pi chuu chu.'

One by one, the healers left the bedside, the last one closing the door behind her. In the flickering candle light, Pikachu dipped a square of cloth in the bowl of warm water left by the healers, and gently used it to stroke the injured Garudo's tenta-dick. Then, taking up the Emperor's limp hand, he settled into his bedside chair and prepared to wait through the remainder of the long, cold night.

'Where... where am I?'

Pikachu jerked awake with a start when he heard the words being spoken. He stared down at his patient, an immense wave of relief coursing through his body. The Garudo was alive! And from the looks of things, he was on his way to making a full recovery.

'Pikachu pika pi phi ka,' Pikachu told him. 'Kachu pika pi piii pi chu ka pika pi pika. Pika chu pika pika pika pi ka chu.' Pikach cleared his throat and roughly asked, 'Please, tell me your name and how you came to be here.'

'My name is Ganondorf,' said the Garudo. 'I come from Gerudo Valley. I was on an errand from my father, to deliver an important message to Robin in Final Destination. But last night... All I remember is that I was riding through the forest when suddenly I was attacked by a group of Link's. At least 1,500,000,000,000,000,000 surrounded me. I tried to escape, but there were so many, and I had only my sword for protection. And that is the last thing I recall. I do not know how I came to be here, or why I am not dead.'

Pikachu smiled at him. (A/N: for the sake of all of this just pretend that Pikachu is still talking in Pikachu) 'The stars must shine favourably on you. To live through such an ordeal... that is more than mere luck.' It was more than luck, too, that Ganondorf had wound up in Pokemon Stadium and Pikachu had found him. Now that they two were together, it felt almost like fate had lent a hand. Ganondorf was meant to be here, and Pikachu was meant to have found him. Why, Pikachu did not know. But it felt so certain.

It also did not hurt that Ganondorf was one of the most beautiful individuals Pikachu had ever seen. His sleek red hair contrasted with large, dark black eyes set in a lovely face. And his sculpted body, half-hidden by the bed linens, was a further attraction. Pikachu could hardly suppress his desire to run his hands over that soft hair and perfect body. But he kept his feelings under control. Ganondorf had just barely survived a nearly fatal encounter. Now was not the time for romance.

Within three days, Ganondorf had improved enough to leave his bed. Ike gave him a new set of clothes, and he was able to wander the corridors and gardens by himself. But the one thing that troubled him was Pikachu's absence. Since the morning when he'd first awoken in Pokemon Stadium, he had not seen Pikachu at all. It was as if his rescuer had simply disappeared. He had asked Ike where his son could be, but Ike had no answer. Pikachu was gone without a trace.

Ganondorf desired to speak with Pikachu again, and properly thank him for saving his life. But he also just wanted to see the handsome Pokemon once more. He could not explain it, but he felt a deep connection to Pikachu, either forged by the lifesaving bond or some other power. He knew that Pikachu was someone special. Someone he had to see again.

It wasn't until the sixth day after Ganondorf had recovered that Pikachu returned to Pokemon Stadium. He rode up the same path where Ganondorf had been found, dragging a net filled with the heads of Link's behind him. All 1,500,000,000,000,000,000 of them.

'Here are your Link's!' he called to Ganondorf. 'I found them hiding out in a cave not far from here.'

Ganondorf stared in surprise, eyes going wide. 'You killed... all of them by yourself?'

'I cannot let such dangerous creatures roam free in our lands,' Pikachu replied. 'And I did it for you. They nearly killed you. I do not want anything like that to happen again.'

Ganondorf could feel his heart pounding as Pikachu spoke. Pikachu killed those Link's... for him. Before he could stop himself, he leapt at Pikachu and threw his arms around his neck, kissing the brave Pokemon on the ass crack.

Pikachu laughed in surprise, but did not pull away. 'What was that for?'

'Just a thank you,' Ganondorf said. He smiled, but when he saw the suddenly serious look in Pikachu's eyes, the smile faded. 'What is wrong?' he asked, worried.

'Ganondorf,' said Pikachu, 'I have to confess something to you. That first morning you were here... I thought you were so beautiful. I wanted to kiss you then, but I did not know how you would react.

Ganondorf gasped in shock. 'Kiss... me?'

'I told myself I must not, because of the terrible ordeal you had just suffered. It was not the right time. But these past few days while I was gone, I could think only of you the entire time. And now...'

'Pikachu...' Ganondorf sighed his name. 'I thought about you too. All the time, while you were gone. I was worried I would never see you again.'

Pikachu lifted his hand to gently stroke Ganondorf on the cheek. 'I am sorry I ran off like that. I should have said something to you.'

Taking a deep breath, Ganondorf said, 'Pikachu, there is something I have been considering over the past several days. I think we were meant to find each other. What happened to me... it was no accident of fate. I was meant to come here. You were meant to rescue me.'

A bright smile broke across Pikachu's face as soon as Ganondorf had spoken. 'You know,' he said, 'I had been thinking the same thing! That night when I found you I had been worried an unable to think. Some strange power led me out to the terrace, and that was when I saw you.'

Ganondorf took Pikachu's hand. 'So you think... we are meant to be together?'

'I have no doubt of it.' Slowly, Pikachu leaned in and kissed Ganondorf softly on the lips. 'I love you,' he whispered.

'I love you too, Pikachu,' Ganondorf whispered in return.

Piika chuuu pi-i.

**~~Kat's POV~~**

It was one hour before teh gamez stats. Kat and her posse where walking down the narrow halway. Kat pushed averone out of teh way becaz she was very importantsz unlike all those otter people around here. SHe reached a crowed stair way that SHE was conviently need to up on. When she go t there she saw whats was going one ther. Apperently there was a lot of eople getting mad at this one guy in a lot of green and a bike. Kat saw not sure y he had a bike inside, but KAT was too lazy to care. She pushed passed the all the people around the stairs to climb up. Kat got a bettter look at why this guy on the bike was not going up the stairs. He was comforting another who had a puppy-dog face, Kat thought.

"There, there buddy. It's gonna be okay." The guy with the bike said to the other guy nicely, but at the same time casually. "Giving Cao Cao a sponge bath couldn't have been THAT bad."

The puppy guy was shaking in fear. "B-but Ma Dai… there was so many things and… I… I'm sorry." The puppy guy then ran up the stairs. Running into many people that he quickly apologized to before running up the stairs again only to repeat the process several times before finally making it all the way up. In the distance they heard a woman scream. "I'm sorry-!" they all heard Xu Shu yell back.

"Oh no… Xu Shu I'm coming!" Then with the bike, Ma Dai, yelled at the puppy guy (Xu Shu).

Ma Dai then shifted the bike sideways and began to jump the bike with him on it up the stairs finally moving out of the way according to everyone around the stairs with Kat.

Kat was really confused, but then srugged as she walled up the stairs and was going push the bike guy out of the way. "OUT of TEH way!" Kat yeilded at him.

But before she couold move the bike over, "JUSTICE!" a guy on a horse, also in a lot of green, came down the stairs. Hitting many with his horse on the way down. Possibly injuring many and killing others under the horses and his weight. He stopped right next to the guy on the bike. "Cousin there you are! Come on we need to hurry!" the guy on the horse yelled as he grabbed the bike guy and dragged him up the stairs. Once again trampling over the people he had hit before this time surely killing any survivors from when he came down. The stairwell became a bloody mess quickly.

"Young Master this hurts-! Ah! Watch the hat!" the bike guy yelled, still holding onto the bike and his hat, as he was dragged away by the guy on the horse. The crunching noise of people's bones being crushed under the horses feet could be hear for the longest time. The people at the bottom of the stairwell had long since ran after the scream of "JUSTICE" and was now empty except for Kat and her posse. Finally after about five minutes the crunching noise had stopped.

Zero was indifferent. Megaman threw up several times. Kat was again was confused. She looked down at the floor and saw a note. Kat picked it up. Most of it was in gibberish but she read what she could. It said: "... Rap Sara" (A/N: i red a supes kewl fanfic callled mishohn from gud: supar smesh bro and sara is the super kewl main chracter who is a achristian conservative. I like her almos as much as enoby.)

But since Kat didn't care she dropped the note and went up the stairs. Zerba followed muttering under his breath. Rocko picked up the note and read it understanding all of it. He paled and put the note back down and realized he was being left behind. "Ah-! Zero! Kat! Wait for me!" He said as he ran after them.

**ELSEWHERE…**

In one of the many floors of the stadium a trio of elementary school boys who are seven years old, but look around eighteen stood. They all surrounded a strange written note. Neither one of them knew what to make of this note. They could only understand bits and pieces of it the rest seemed to be in gibberish. "What do you guys think?" The blond asked his blue and black haired companions.

"Well whoever wrote it tried to burn up the evidence." Said the blue haired one.

All around them the room was covered in evidence of a fire. Almost like it was done by accident but that would just be stupid. The boys began to scan the room for any more clues. They left the black haired boy in charge of the note just in case. After several minutes the blue haired one found something. "Chairman, look at this." He said.

The blond ran over and when he saw the sight he gagged a bit. On the floor was blood soaked corpse that somehow avoided the flames the rest of the room seemed to have suffered. The blond noted the green shirt the dead man wore was torn in several areas. "Let's see if this person has some identification of some sort." The blue one said as he began to reach over towards the body.

"Wait!" The blond said. He examined the body closer without touching it. "I know who this person is…"

"Well who is it?"

"Its-"

CRASH!

The two turn around and look towards the window. They saw a orange bandicoot thing slapped on the window. Another note was attached it. The blond ran over and attempted to read the note. But there was only one problem. The note was all in chinese. "Damn what's with all the Chinese around here?" the blond questioned.

"It seems to be everywhere these days. We need some kind of translator. But who around here knows Chinese. I doubt either one of these schools have Chinese students." the blue haired one sighed.

Just then the door fell open, because it too was burnt from the fire that was in this room. There stood two people in dark blue and some odd armor. "See told ya' my hunch was right."

**~~Sanyk POV~~**

It wsaw 30 minutes to the start of the game. Sanyk had fankals fixed bhits voicre problem so we cn speake noamljy now. Afters runnasn downs teh hasl waus and running into people all thsd tim he fiannl made it to the bathrooms. He forgot why he was runnin in the hal ways in the 1st plac and tehn he suddenly santed to go to the bath rom. When he gotz their allllll teh stallllls were full and so where the unaliese. Sanik hopped on both his feat waiting for some one to leave so he could go. Just then he heerd a toilet flush. He wsaw so happy he could pee… witch he needed to so that was good. The guy stepped out wrhti a lock of pan on his fase. Samic tilted his head over and note something stuking out of his butt. He wt teh guy leave the stalll and wak over to wich is hands. THEN SAMNYUC SAW ITTTTTTTTTTTTT!17! The thing stuck in his butt. A Pineabble.

Sanic wsa soo distracted about teh thing he did not see someone else go into teh stall already before he could. When Samiyk looked over he saw that the stall was closed. "OH NOES!" he sad in sadnedd. "Now wat should I do?2?3?1?w?h?y?"

He looked over at the stalls again. All clos. "Darn, poop, schinkzle, erbhfshaudbrgfy, hfbuuybsbdfhm, TALES, sijbguyshbd shit man." he groaned.

Then he saw Tales coe out fronm won of the stalls. He then remembered. HE WAS LOOKING FOR TALES! "TALES! You said ENERBEAM you idiot!" He yeiled at him and ran over and hit him over the head.

"OWESESADEefniebfbfs!BI!" Tales said in terrible mind numbing paint thagt would make Cow Cow jealous.

"How many tims do i half ro tell you 2 shap sayzing ENERBEAM!?"

"Sowwy Son-" Tales began to say but then…. "YUOU HALF TO CALE THEM BI TEHIRES SKOOL NAMESA!" a random seurity gaurd yelled screamed at him as he flew down from the sceeling and hitttt him on teh head again.

"OWIEWS"

Samik noticed that this security gurds only haz 1 arms. "Wat happened to ur arm?" he asked rudly.

"Some blond girl in read with a gween sword cut if off twh other say." the giuard said.

**IN A DIFFERENT PLACE IN THE STADIUM…**

Zero suddenly got angry. Megaman looked at him. "Whats the matter Zero?"

"Someone called me a girl" he growled

"Oh, that sucks." Replied Megaman.

**BACK TO SANIC...**

Saymik looked at the gourds name tag it read: Shanks. Sanic found it very fitting 4 some reason. Just then there wsa loUD bang. Sanic locked ovar and saw his olDDD fryends Shadow and… and… adn um… wat was his nam again? Pot Head? Yeah Pot Head. His old friends SHadow and Pothead. They where at twh urinals doing something. Samuk walked over to gettt a batter loook at wha the y where doing over there. Sanic was just curiusou he couldn't hep it. HE HAD TO KNOW what they where foing there. So he went ovare. WHen he got there after 10 minutes (its a big bathromm ok) he was very confued. The stall near by he could hear two people, one was yelling and the other said things fabulously.

"GET OUT!"

"_I refuse to leave a friend in need~!"_

"You're the reason it won't come out!"

_"I have claimed this area as my very own~!"_

"YOU CANNOT CLAIM A BATHROOM AS YOURS! NOW LEAVE!"

_"Never~!"_

"Why me? I… worked so hard…"

Samyukc was goning to look over to gett a batter look, but then Pothead pulled him bac. "Might not want to get too close Sanic. The Student Council members are a little-" Sil- I mean Pothead began.

"They're all nuts. Same with those weird janitors/journalism guys in blue and those odd hall monitors in red. Those hall monitors keep saying something about this Sarah chick. Its creepy." Shadow finished offhandedly while taking a piss.

"WE HAVE THOSE!?" Sanic gasped in shock. "MEH nevar had thos be4."

"Yeah I know its weird." Pot head sad. "Apparently they were hired yesterday."

"Hired?2?" Samyuk asked.

"You think anyone in our school can be trusted with stuff like that?" Shadow scoffed. "Of course they'd pay people for that."

"But why?" Sanic asked stupidly

But before Shads could beat the hell out of Sanic for being a giant moron there was a loud banging noise near the front of the bathroom. THe 3 looced over and say Tales covered in green paint with look of extrem pain on his face. Above him stood some guy in red with a long ponytail. The guy sighed. "Damn it. This isn't green enough. Why couldn't Han Dang do this. No one would ever know it was him to begin with."

A voice was heard behind the stall the guy and green Tales where in front of. "Ma Dai? Why did you paint the-"

"YOU DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!" The other guy yelled as he ran out painting the walls.

"Ohh…"

**OUTSIDE IN THE HALLWAY…**

Yu Jin was walking down the empty hall with a mop. He was on his way back to report his work to Cao Cao. As he neared the bathroom he noticed something strange on the walls. Upon closer examination he realized it was green paint. He groaned. "I just cleaned this area!"

**BACK INSIDE THE BATHROOM…**

Sanic then remembered why he was in teh bathroom. He marched over the stal that was rudly taken from him. Stepping around TALES he bangged laougly on it. "HEYZ!" Samnic said.

"Y-yes?" a small voice answered back.

"THIS wsa my stall."

"I'm Sorry!"

"Yeah watevear. R you almost done? I need to go. LIKE NOW?!"

"I… I'm not leaving."

"HUH!?" Snaic gasped for the 50th tim thata day. "Why not!?"

The voice didn't say anything back. Sanic had enough. He reched over to the dor hanles, but then another, much bigger, hand came ovr his. Locking ovar Sanic looked up to see a tall guy with blue hair. "Hey man, leave this guy alone. If he doesn't want to leave that's his choice." the guy said.

Sanic notedded the BIGGGGG sowrd the guy had and slowly backed away.

**AND NOW TO HAWAII**

"(Didn't I say this was a good idea, Yuji?)" Asked Miyamoto, he handed Yuji Naka a "jelly donut" and called a waiter over.

"(Yeah, it is nice to get away from the mayhem at that convoluted school,)"

**I WONDER WHAT'S HAPPENING IN AUSTRALIA…?**

A kangaroo punches a man in the face.

The man is a poacher, he wanted to sell the kangaroo meat.

The Kangaroo was possessed by the ghost of Steve Irwin.

The poacher is knocked out, the kangaroo takes advantage of this.

Steve Irwin ghost kangaroo steals the poacher's clothes.

**BACK IN THE BATHROOM IN THE STADIUM (1 5MINS BEFORE THE GAME)**

Sanic watched as a very angry guy in blue walk over to the stall he was standing near. It and Tales was covered in Green paint. He forcefully opened the door. "YOU-!" He shouted at the guy in the stall.

"L-Lord Yu Jin!" The other guy squeaked in fear.

Holding the mop up, a crazed look in his eyes took shape, and he marched right into the stall. As he closed the door behind him he snarled with pure rage, "I have the perfect punishment for you, Xu Shu!"

Behind the door of the stall a blood curdling scream could be heard easily. Everyone in the bathroom just ignored it except the guy with the blue hair. But since Sanic, also didn't care, he wet bac 2 Pothead and Shadow. Pothead was now laying in a puddle of urineses while Shadow shook his head. "God Silver you're such a clutz."

"YOU hAZ =dfbyuwe callzthemsbitheirskoolnamesa!" yeiled that 1 surcurity gaurd fromb4 named "Shanks" as he flew down from the ciling trying to hitttt SHadow.

Shadow then took out a random gun and began to curse, "Damn! Not here!" he then shot Shanks and teleported out of the room.

Pothead, woh Saniciyc nows remembers name wsa SIlver, tried to get off teh ground, but sliped on the pee under him. Saynik then locked at the clock that was in the bathroom for some unexplained reason and realized, "OMFG! SHbibfuwvyabc!? THe gamez starsa in 5 minutes… but ohw?"

"You stood like an idiot staring at Tales for ten minutes." Silver said once again falling on his face over the pee.

Tales… Tales… TALES! He sayz ENEERBEAM earileer, thought Saymick. He when ovar and lifted Tales up from 1 og hiz tails. "Tales-!" Sauhynhmk began but then the door to teh bathroom opened AGAIN!

"There you idiots are!" the MEH footballzzzz coach wsa stannding by teh door way.

That one guy in blue from before came out of the stall, covered in blood, and glared at everyone in the bathroom. Without saying a word he left the bathroom leaving a trail of bloody footsteps behind him muttering something about "not cleaning it this time" as he went on his way. He even left his mop behind.

Sanic, Pothead, and Talez locked over to hetr choch in fear. Teh next thing they knew theywere stuffed into a bag and dragged out of teh bathrom…

**IN THE BATHROOM…**

Ike came back after several minutes to get a nurse. He knew that one guy, who ever he was, might need the treatment. On such short notice he managed to bring the short nurse from his school over to the stadium bathroom. As they reached their destination they saw a trail of bloody foot steps leading away from the bathroom. The two looked at each other for a moment before running off towards the bathroom. Once there they saw the MEH football coach drag out a moving bag. It had green paint all over it for some reason.

Ignoring that strange sight the two ran into the bathroom and saw the first stall covered in blood. The door was slightly closed but was, thankfully, not closed. Ike and nurse #2, Chopper, slowly approached the stall. Ike being in front slowly opened the door. The two gasped! The guy was… covered in ketchup? The guy was moaning something about "ketchup" and "never again" but he was too quiet to hear properly. He also had a hood over his face, so neither one of them could see his face. Chopper then left after seeing nothing was wrong, but still told Ike to get him cotton candy like he was promised regardless.

Ike, now alone in the bathroom, as everyone was getting to their seats by now. For some reason he could hear distant arguing further down the bathroom, but he simply ignored it. "Uh… hey. You okay there?" He asked the ketchup covered guy.

Lifting his head up a bit to make eye contact the guy responded, "Please, forgive my ineptitude. However, I am grateful that you came to help me."

"What happened in here?"

Instead of a response like he hoped the guy, instead, began to cry. Muttering "ketchup" and "never again". At a loss for words Ike, against his better judgment, moved over a bit and placed a hand on the guys shoulder. "Um... Its okay if you don't want to talk about it. But maybe you should at least get cleaned up. After all this is a lot of..." Ike took his hand away and looked at it. "... Ketchup."  
The guy, still crying, nodded. Ike stood up "I'm Ike by the way."  
Also standing up, a bit shaky, the guy responded, "I am Xu Shu..."  
"Alright Xu Shu its nice to meet-"  
"... Okay let's get going."  
Then there was an awkward silence.

**~~Yuji Naka POV~~**

Yuji Naka opened his eyes and realized one thing. He wasn't in Hawaii. In fact that was all just a dream. Which means he never got his "jelly doughnut". He was still in the stadium where the football game was going to take place in.  
Looking around he realized that he was under the bleachers. There was a bottle of jin laying next to him. Actually there were several bottles of jin next to him. Like there was about 20 or so bottles. Thinking back Yuji Naka remembered getting his revenge on the people in the announcer box by locking them in there. After that it was all a blur.  
Standing up Yuji Naka looked around again. He noticed a strange note on the ground. Picking it up he read aloud,

" [Remember to pick up the cheese and bacon on the way back Yuji.

Signed 柳善]"

Yuji Naka was confused. Who was this from? Why couldn't he read the name of who wrote it? So many questions. Yet no answers but more importantly... Why couldn't he get a jelly doughnut!?

It was then that Yuji Naka heard a strange noise. The sounds of odd moaning could be heard close by. Walking closer to the sounds, as he wanted to make sure everything was okay, he saw something that would change his life forever... a passport. Getting closer Yuji Naka picked it up and took a look inside. It was Miyamoto's passport! There was a loud shriek. Jumping in fear Yuji Naka turned around as saw something else. It was a yellow rat looking thing and a lunch lady. The lunch lady look startled, and the rat looked angry. "[Um... Hi?]" He said unsurely to the two.  
The lunch lady and rat were very confused. The two whispered to each other so he couldn't hear. Then the lunch lady began to cry. Looking extremely angry the yellow rat slowly walked up to Yuji Naka, electricity sparking out of its cheeks.

"[KYAAA!]"

**ELSEWHERE...**

Megaman and the others were next to where the cheerleaders were going to be during the game. As he and Zero both where there, while not cheerleaders, they still had to wear the uniforms or else they would be breaking the rules. Zero was willing to take that risk, but that one girl, her name started with a K Megaman thinks, forced him into one. As the head cheerleader Kkkkkkkkkknucles was doing some warm up summersaults...

"[KYAAA!]"

Let's just say Kkkkkkkkknuckles didn't land very well.

**SOMEWHERE ELSE...**

Shadow was walking out of the locker room since he had to get everyone's helmet since everyone else was too stupid to know what that is. At least that's what his coach told him. He had to balance all of them on top of each other since it was the easiest option. After a little "accident" with Rouge she took his chaos emerald so he couldn't teleport to the rest of the team. He had just reached the top of the stairs, as the locker rooms where underground, when...

"[KYAAA!]"

The helmets then began to fall to the bottom of the stairs. "Son of a-!"

**MOVING ON...**

In the room the footballz team saw wating at Sanic FINALLY got to beat up Tales, who was still green, for sayzujgs ENERBEAM before. Teh chouch Vegeta was looking at the time impatiently. "Where the world is that fool!?" He yelled.  
Sanic suspended that he wsa taking aboot Shadow. Saymik punched Elise one more time, as she was hitting him again, when...

"[KYAAA!]"

In the end Samik hit himself.

**IN A RANDOM SPOT...**

A lady uh... I mean, A MAN with long hair was hanging around with a boy about a couple of years younger than him. They had lots and LOTS of flame inducing things with them.

"Lu Xun, today I will show you how a proper fire attack is executed." The older lady, I mean MAN said.

"I am ready Lord Zhou Yu." The young boy, Lu Xun, said.

Zhou Yu pulling the finely lit arrow back. It was slightly pointed up at the sky. As he was about to let the arrow go...

"[KYAAA!]"

The arrow flew straight up into the air, only to fall back down on to Zhou Yu, lighting his scarf-cape on fire.

"Ahhh!"

"Oh... I see. Impressive as always my lord." Lu Xun said clapping in awe.

"Get the water!"

"What's water?"

I**N THE ANNOUNCER BOX...**

Megaman X was sulking in the corner mumbling to himself about the bathroom.  
Sanji was sitting quietly sucking on his lollipop pretending it was a cigarette, but to no avail.  
Scoobydoo was taking a nap since nothing was happening yet... or at least he was trying to take a nap.  
Jack Atlus was talking obnoxiously loud on the phone:  
" YUSEI! WhEn WiLl We GeT a FlUfFy CaT!?"  
On the other side of that phone call a calm voice answered:  
"Jack," the voice sighed "For the last time we are not getting a cat."  
"wHy NoT!?"  
"After that... incident... that happened last time you and I aren't allowed to go within a 50 mile radius of the pet store."  
"aWwWw! BuT i WaNt A fLuFfY cAT!"  
Meanwhile the only, possibly, sane person in the box, Xander Mobus, sat near the window where all of them would have to look out of to watch the game, aside from the TV of course. He was smart enough to bring earplugs so he wouldn't have to hear Jack's obnoxious voice. He sighed in boredom as he waited for the game to start. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Scooby pick up a pencil, readying it to throw at the back of Jack's head. When Scooby threw the pencil, pointy side going forward...

"[KYAAA!]"

Unfortunately Jack turned around just as the pencil hit.

"AhHhHhGhhh!"

**BACK TO YUJI NAKA...**

After screaming his manly scream Yuji Naka ran. He didn't know what else to do so he looked at the note again. "[Cheese and Bacon huh...]" He pondered.  
He nodded to himself having decided what his next move was. And so his adventure to get the cheese and bacon, and bring it to the one who requested it began. Determined to do so he marched over to the nearest exit. He would do this...  
Or die trying.**  
End of Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Yuji Naka vs. The Super Market

**~~Kat's POV~~**

It wsa 5 minoots till teh game stated. Kat sighed. She wis tied of watting. That's when she saw him agan. The striking blue hedgehog was across the feild fro her with teh rest of the teiam. The brown ascot (scarf? bandanna? wot is it?1?) looked a bit damp. In fact him, that dumbo Silver kidd, and that one yellow-orange fax wasa wet. Just as Kat was aboot yo go ovar 2 him a giant flash of light appeared in the sky near the MEH school's student seating.

**AT THE SEATS…**

The left side of the seats were full of a bunch of people wearing red. All of them bored. Well except… "Oh hey… Zhou Yu! What happened!?" a man with a goatee and ponytail gasped jumping out of his seat.

The lady… MAN in question, Zhou Yu, covered in burnt marks sighed flopping down on the chair next to the other guy. "Lets just say showing Lu Xun how to properly execute a fire attack did not go as planned and leave it at that. Don't look at me like that Ce."

The other guy, Sun Ce, laughed. "I'm sorry but fire attacks are kinda your thing. The fact that you messed up is hilarious!"

"Oh shut up…" Zhou Yu muttered.

Just then a bright light flashed behind them. The surrounding average students probably got blind, but not the ones in red. They were used to looking at bright lights after all. Sun Ce stopped laughing long enough to question, "Hey do you see that silhouette?"

When the light was gone they saw a girl. Everyone around looked at her in confusion. "Um… hi my name is Sarah, not Palin sadly, and I need to know if you guys know where-" but she was cut short as Sun Shangxiang shouted, "It's her! The one we're after! Get her!"

All the guys, or people rather, in red except for two of them, Sun Ce and Sun Jian, got up and ran after her. "Oh no! They're also gay liberals-athiest!1! NOOOoooooooOOoO!" Sarah gasped. "But I have God on my side." she said as began to transform.

She turned into an ANGLE! The people in red stopped in confusion. Sun Ce sighed as he walked down and sat next to his father. "Father, why is Quan after that girl again?"

"You see Ce..." While Sun Jian gave his eldest son a stupid reason for all of this the others however…

"What kind of angle is she?" Xiaoqiao asked.

"A right angle?" Daqiao answered unsurly.

"Clearly she's a 45 degree angle." Gan Ning scoffed.

"What are you talking about idiot! She's a 69 degree angle." Ling Tong said.

"Really it looks more like a right angle." Lu Meng pondered.

"I think she's an acute angle." Lianshi responded.

"IT'S AN OBTUSE ANGLE" Huang Gai screamed.

"Nonsense she is exactly a 99.9362567 and a half degree angle." Zhou Yu corrected.

"Actually I think she's 72 degrees." Taishi Ci said.

"50 degrees." Zhou Tai muttered.

This went on between everyone, minus Sun Jian and Sun Ce, for the next three minutes until…

"For the love of-! Guys! She's 180 degrees!" Sun Ce shouted having enough of the stupid argument. "I mean look how straight she is!"

But he was a little too late as the others already began to attack her. Sun Quan shouted something about raping her, but at this point Sun Ce, annoyed as all hell, sighed and walked away. Not really joining in himself Sun Jian also left.

.

.

.

That seating area was eventually lit on fire.

**BACK TO KAT…**

Kat still stared at the spot where the bight light came fome. (SHe really liked shiny stuff and stuff o k.) Smiling theh hole time Kat gto evbn more exibited when fire started coming from there. Forgetting what she wasa looking at earlyer Kat started to run over to the fire. SHe also like fire alot ok.

**MEANWHILE…**

Near by the fiery seats two guys in blue just happened to be walking by. One held a mop and bucket. The other had a broom and dustpan. They were patrolling the area for dirt and any other garbage. "Um… Wang Yi. Do you smell that?" the one with the broom, Pang De, asked.

Without answering the woman with the mop, Wang Yi, opened the door they stood next to. Once opened Sun Ce and Sun Jian stepped out. The four stood staring at each other for a moment before… "What is going on in there?" Pang De asked.

Growling Sun Ce began to walk away. Looking over his shoulder he responded, "Quan's trying to catch a girl." then he turned a corner disappearing from sight.

The two Wei officers stood in confusion before looking back at Sun Jian. Or at least where he was. Sun Jian had mysteriously disappeared. Wang Yi then closed the door. "Let's pretend we didn't see this here and maybe we don't have to clean this up." she said walking away.

Pang De stood there for a few moments. "Hopefully Lord Cao Cao will not find out about this." he muttered when… something was breathing on his neck.

Turning around he came face to face with, "Justice?" Pang De questioned. "How odd. Isn't this Master Ma Chao's horse?" Noting there was no rider on said horse. "But then… where is he if not on his horse? Also why is it wearing his helmet?"

"Hey there..." Said a voice behind him.

**BACK TO KAT (AGAIN!)... **

Kat ran up some stairs punching people out of the way in the process. She really HAD too see the fire up close. If people got hurt along the way then it couldn't be help. After all it wasn't her fault they were in her way and all.

After several minutes

Kat FINALLY made it to the spot, but sadly by the time she got there the fire was gone. And who ever was up here were also gone. The only thing left behind was a lone white feather. Kat picked it up and began to rip it up in anger. SHE WANTED TO SEE THE FIRE! As Kat was about to leave something hit her foot. Looking down Kat saw a random guy who looked like he would easily fade into the background because no one ever noticed him. He held out a note to her. It read:

"Target Aquired."

**~~Sanyk POV~~**

Sanic weras neverous. Teh gam stated in 30 seconds. He wasa rally sweaty an jitterey. He began to hyperventalte violently to the point he wasa on thee floorse hasing a seegerr. He tyred asking 4 hep but he wasa ingnored by everyone in teh room. poor Saminkuk began to cry as he still had his seejerr. But then he was hit with the foot ball… in TEH FACE! Sanic seegjeerr stooped.

The game started at last!

"Welcome ladies and-"

"CaRd GaMeS oN-"

"Relcome ro rhe rnnual-"

"You guys are souffléing the sh-"

"Um…"

"Alright that's it!"

After a few minutes of wrestling noises and then high pitched screaming the announcer box fell silent. Finally, "As I was saying earlier… Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the annual MEH vs. Nintendo High football game!"

The crowd cheered.

"I am your announcer Xander Mobus. Here with me are… some questionable individuals. First here to my right is: Scooby Doo!"

"Rello…" he said in pain.

"Next to him is: Black Leg Sanji!"

"I just want some souffléing cigarettes!"

The crowed gasped.

"Um… and to my right is: Jack Atlus!"

"MmP! mMpH!"

The crowed was then just confused.

"Mr. Atlus is a little… tied up right now. Bare with us folks. It's been a long… long… LONG… day." Xander Mobus sighed, voice cracking a little. Sobbing noises could be heard.

"Does anyone know how to break down a welded shut stainless steel metal door?" questioned the other voice in the room.

.

.

.

Sanic was seeing stars. He had been hit with the ball 80 million times even though it had just been 5 minutws since the game stated. This was a realy ruff tim. He looked over and saw Silver getting tramppled on by some red dragon thing with a flame on its tail. Elise flew across the sky again because she was in someone's way. Shadow was tossed over some girls shoulder and as he was over the feild he realized something. Nintendo was a team player short. But he didn't have long to think about it as he was emidiatle slammed into the ground. Tales was beeing swung around like a chainsaw. STICKS was yelling at everyone, scareing anyone team mates or not away from her. Lyracy was just laughing by the sidelines as he constantly stepped or SLITHERED out of bounds. Mephilies was a giant pile of black goop on the floor hoping it would prevent him from getting injured, but it didn't work too well since as goop as soon as some one stepped on him it was like they just walked on his face. Big just stood there crying about froggy. Eggrobo was already broken. Finally Bark… well Sanic rather not thinkabootit since he was being pulled by both ends. The feild was a real maskicar.

By the bench Rob Schneider, Jon Heder, David Spade sat by warming the bench since that's what they were being paid for. They ate snacks they bought from the convenience store down the street since the food vendors here were big jerks! It was at that point they were approached by a kid in green. "Excuse me. If I could have a moment of your time."

They cringed at sound of this new voice. The three men looked over at the kid in green with long brown hair. They all then looked away hoping if they ignored him he'd go away. Unfortunately the boy continued, "Um… I was just wondering if you could all tell me where I could happen to come across a rubber chicken."

Rob Schneider covered his bleeding ears to stop from hearing this kids voice. Jon Heder fainted from fear of listening to that voice more. David Spade then looked over, to stop the madness, and said, "Just go to Germany! You'll find one over there! OK!" he was yelling because he could no longer hear his own voice though his ringing ears.

"Thank you. I shall remember your kindness and benevolence!" the kid said skipping away.

David Spade then began to cry, Rob Schneider joined Jon Heder in unconscious land as he too fainted, but in his case of blood loss. They all had to be carried away to the nurse's office due to all the blood. The wind blew gently as a note conveniently landed on top of the puddle of blood left on the bench. Because that TOTALLY happens in real life. It does. I swear!

**~~Yuji Naka POV~~**

There it was in front him. The place many go only to be ripped off later because of over priced products. In it lies what he need. With a lack of money at his disposal it will prove difficult for him to accomplish his goal. Unfortunately he could not afford to walk away from all of this. He realized five minutes ago a collar was attached to his neck with a count down on it. A note under it said:

"[You don't get that cheese and bacon by 23:59 well… let's just say you'll go out with a huge bang. Don't say I didn't warn you.

Signed 柳善]"

So against his will, Yuji Naka will do this. He will…

.

.

.

… go into his first Super Market.

Swallowing hard Yuji Naka took one hesitant step towards the large building of great evil. The moment his foot made contact on the black carpet under him the doors slid open. Yuji Naka jumped back never seeing this sort of thing before. He didn't think doors could just open by themselves like that. After a few seconds of staring the doors closed by themselves automatically. Yuji Naka then stepped again, back onto the black carpet, the doors swung open again. It also scared Yuji Naka again, before Yuji Naka began to admire it again.

That went on for the next hour…

**OVER IN AUSTRALIA…**

Steve Irwin ghost kangaroo rode around in a jeep with several dangerous weapons. Looking ahead he saw plenty of poachers running away from him. Cracking a grin, as much as he could as a kangaroo, he pulled over an AK47. Steering now with his tail he aimed the weapon at the back of one of the poachers heads. He pulled the trigger.

After about ten minutes Steve Irwin ghost kangaroo gathered all the dead poachers bodies and stacked them one over the other. Putting on a pair of black sunglasses, he put them on, crossed his arms, and looked out into the sunset like a badass. Aww yeah!

**BACK WITH YUJI NAKA…**

Finally making it into the store, Yuji Naka looked at a map of the place. The cheese was down the escalator to the right passed the baby section. While the meet was on the roof next to the stables. This was why he liked going to small stores. The kind that are so small you can't even fit inside on a busy day because it can only fit one person inside the store. Which meant it was always a busy day because the vendor also had to be in the store to sell you the stuff. Yeah… those are always the best. Nodding Yuji Naka decided to go get the cheese first.

On his way to the escalator he was bumped, pushed, shoved, turned, twirled, punched, kicked, and roundhouse kicked many times. At one point he was on the floor being trampled by everyone. Hell for awhile it felt like he was run over by a bike, but that would be stupid. Afterall bikes weren't allowed in the store. He yelled for help but no one understood him, so he was ignored. Probably because they thought he was crazy or something. Remembering the collar on his neck , Yuji Naka crawled his way through the crowd barely making it.

At the escalator he flopped onto the floor face first gasping for air. During his trip there he had smelt many things. Things he never wanted to smell again. "[I… I just want a jelly-]" he never got to finish that sentence as he was stepped on. Again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. Aaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnndddddddddd again. Poor Yuji Naka then tried rolling out of the way, only to fall down the escalator. "[JELLY DOUGHNUT!]" could be heard as he fell.

**IN YUJI NAKA'S OFFICE…**

His phone rang for the 50th time that day. Another voice message was left on it.

"Um… Yuji? It's me again, your wife. Where are you? I'm getting worried. You never came home at all this month or the last for that matter. I haven't heard from you either in all that time. Please pick up. If I did something wrong tell me please. Also that problem is happening again. I need to be put in the freezer again. I really need you now Yuji. Please come home soon dear. Love you!"

Off to the side Lunch Lady Brock sat there eating "jelly doughnuts" in the office for no reason.

**BACK IN THE SUPERMARKET…**

Yuji Naka opened his eyes wearily. After falling down those escalators he, at some point, passed out. And now he's awake by some fountain. He tried sitting up, but was met with pain. Looking down he realized his shirt had been ripped open exposing his stomach. Then he noticed that his stomach was covered in stitches. A note was placed over the stitches. It read:

"[I stole one of your kidneys.

Naoto Ohshima]"

"[Why…?]" Yuji Naka said weakly before passing out, again, in pain, losing precious time.

**~~Nintendo High POV~~**

Luigi watching the game in the stands cheered loudly with the rest of the crowd again. They were winning this game easily. The MEH football team didn't stand a chance. Looking by the benches he saw that the benchwarmers for MEH had to be carried off the field. Which was odd since they hadn't even started playing yet. There was so much blood there too. Luigi thought about the odd occurrence. Why would they be covered in blood so suddenly? What if… gasping at the thought Luigi jumped out of his seat in fear. What if there was a murder on the loose!? That meant everyone was in danger. The people on the stands, the other events teams, the cheerleaders, and whoever else was here. More importantly his brother might be in danger.

Not wasting any time Luigi ran out of the seating areas to make it all the way down stairs. While running in the narrow hallways he heard a noise. Stopping he took a closer listen to it.

"JUST GET OUT OF MY STALL!"

"_You will learn the beauty and grace of Zhang He~ Now let the dance begin~!"_

"I don't want to see another dance damn it!"

Luigi slowly stepped away from the bathroom wall and proceeded on his merry way. As he neared some more stairs he smelt something. Something odd. Now that he thought about it all around him, he noticed, was burnt for some reason. The lights around were dim…. and he was alone.

"Hey there…" said a voice behind him.

**ELSE WHERE…**

"That should do it." Ike said cleaning off his hands from any ketchup that was there. "Hey Xu Shu, you done in there?"

Coming out from the Nintendo High's locker room changing room came the previously ketchup covered puppy. Having stained his green coat he had to put on his spare blue one for now. Ike had made sure it went into a washing machine to get it cleaned up.

"How you feeling?" Ike asked.

"... better. But you are a part of the football team are you not? Should you not be out there playing right now?"

"Ah, don't worry about it. Besides chances are they don't even realize I'm not even there."

"How could that be? You are a pretty big guy Ike."

"Eh. I'm a quiet guy I guess. Pretty unnoticeable to a lot of people because of it. Of course that also leads to people blaming me for things…"

Xu Shu's eyes widened. "So you too?"

"Huh…?"

"People telling you it's your fault. It happens to you too?"

"Yeah…? Why?"

Without warning Xu Shu clings onto Ike like a lost child. "I'm not alone any more!"

"Um… Xu Shu could you let go of my legs?"

"Brother!"

"Yeah well that's nice and… wait what!?"

**MEANWHILE…**

_**Last time...**_

"_What do you guys think?" The blond asked his blue and black haired companions._

_"Well whoever wrote it tried to burn up the evidence." Said the blue haired one._

_All around them the room was covered in evidence of a fire. Almost like it was done by accident but that would just be stupid._

"_Chairman, look at this." He said._

_The blond ran over and when he saw the sight he gagged a bit. On the floor was blood soaked corpse that somehow avoided the flames the rest of the room seemed to have suffered. The blond noted the green shirt the dead man wore was torn in several areas._

"_Wait!" The blond said. He examined the body closer without touching it. "I know who this person is…"_

"_Well who is it?"_

"_Its-"_

_CRASH!_

_The note was all in chinese. "Damn what's with all the Chinese around here?"_

_Just then the door fell open, because it too was burnt from the fire that was in this room. There stood two people in dark blue and some odd armor. "See told ya' my hunch was right."_

**_NOW…_**

So there they were. The three boys stared confused by the two new arrivals. One was tall and other was short. They both had cleaning equipment. One held a broom and dustpan, the other held a mop and bucket. Were they janitors?

The tall one looked over at the short one. "See what did I tell you? There would be something to clean on this floor. Now are you happy?"

The shorter one nodded. "Of course now I can show my worth."

"You know you don't have to try so hard all the time. Right?"

Not responding the shorter one dropped the bucket to the ground and dipped his mop in. The taller one sighed and moved over to the other side of the room. The three other boys looked at each other in confusion. Not wanting to waste anymore time, the blond one spoke up, "Excuse me you two. This is kind of a crime scene here. So I must ask that you refrain from cleaning anything."

The two of them just ignored him, and continued on with their work. "Hey-! Are you two even listening to me!? I said-"

"What is this?" the voice of the short one was heard.

"Ah-! Don't touch the evidence!" the black haired boy said trying to get the first note back from the guy.

Not noticing the black haired boy the short guy read the note out loud, "I lost one of my bells. If anyone finds it please bring it to the nearest fire out break. I'll most likely be there. If I'm not then just give it to one of the people wearing red… except Ling Tong. He was the one who made me lose it in the first place…. oh yeah, Rap Sarah!"

The tall guy looked over in confusion. "Yue Jin what in the world are you reading?"

"Not really sure. It appears to be a distress note for a missing bell."

"Why-?" but the tall guy was interrupted by the blond guy grabbing short guys hands.

"You can read that!?"

The short guy was very confused looked around and realised there were three boys in the room. "Um… were you always in here?"

The blue haired boy was taken back. "Did you not notice us?"

"This bandicoot was proven useless in our pursuit in Rapping Sarah. I need to rethink my strategy. Also I need to figure out where all these letters from Lu Su are coming from." everyone in the room looked over and saw the tall guy reading the note attached to the bandicoot.

"So you also can read those notes." the black haired boy stated the obvious.

"What about it?"

"Let me explain." The blond haired boy began. "I am Nokoru Imonoyama. Otherwise known as the chairman. These are my companions, Suoh Takamura (blue haired boy) and Akira Ijyuin (black haired boy). And we are… the CLAMP SCHOOL DETECTIVES!" with that said mini fireworks exploded in the background.

"Oh okay then…" the short guy said unsurly.

"Detectives?" the tall guy said in excitement.

"That's right we're in the middle of a case right now in fact. We thought we may have been stuck, but with you two here that might not be the case anymore." Nokoru said.

"Why is that?" the short guy asked.

"You two can read all those Chinese notes." Akira said.

"Sounds like you guys might need some help then." the tall guy said.

"Yes. We would appreciate your help." Nokoru said.

The tall guy walked over to the short guy and whispered, "Let's play along Yue Jin."

"Why?"

"You know I've always wanted to be a detective, besides this way we'll see plenty of dirty crime scenes around here that you'll get to clean. Then you can prove your worth so to speak."

"I dunno I have a bad feeling about this…"

"Hey that's my area of expertise, and trust me when I say I have a GOOD feeling about this. Just follow my lead."

Turning back to the trio the tall guy smiled. "Alright we're in. I'm Li Dian and this is my good friend Yue Jin."

"Ah thank you so much! This should make everything less of a hassle."

"Well-"

"AH!"

Looking down Li Dian saw Yue Jin cling onto his leg, shakily pointing at something. Moving his eyes in that direction he gasped. "Is… is that Shaggy?"

**~~Kat's POV~~**

Kat wsa boredsz. Shehasd found her weay bac down from eairlher when she was going to see the fire. TAHT SHESZ DIDNZT EVANSZ C! She was lost.

**~~Ebony's POV~~**

Ebony was outside with the cheer squad. With Kat out of teh way, thanks to some help from Vampire and Draco, Ebony was now the best looking cheerleader out there.

She has long ebony black hair (that's how I got my name) with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-back and icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Amy Lee (AN: if u don't know who she is get da hell out of here!) I'm not related to Gerard Way but I wish I was because he's a major fucking hottie. I'm a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I'm also a witch, and I used to go to a magic school called Hogwarts in England, but now I'm in this weird school for a dumb school assignment by Headmaster Dumbledore. I'm a goth (in case you couldn't tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there.

_**Meanwhile**_

"You shall not succeed! I, Jiang Wei, shall be your opponent. Ah, a worthy foe! Prepare yourself! Prime Minister, forgive me… I am Jiang Wei! Fight me! Lord! I shall honor you! I shall defeat all before me! To battle! I cannot fall... I still have much to do. Retreating brings no shame! We shall meet again! I cannot die here! Lord Zhuge depends on me! Please forgive me! Right there! Now or never! I have arrived! I, Jiang Wei, will challenge you. I will keep fighting until I win. We meet again. Shall we continue? We will finish this now! I cannot lose. I still have much to accomplish! It takes courage to retreat. We will meet again. I have shamed myself… Forgive me, Prime Minister… You can rely on me! The enemy is strong. Exercise caution! Hmm... They are strong. You will not break through our forces! Crush them with one blow! This does not bode well. We cannot hold! This may be the end! Where are the reinforcements?! Be careful. You are in danger! Enemy officer defeated! Impressive! I bow to your skills. Truly amazing! You are a true hero of the Three Kingdoms! I am a true hero of the Three Kingdoms! We must all learn from you! Let us go as well! You're out too far! Control yourself! Prime Minister, please be careful! You are truly the best, Prime Minister. I have been waiting! Reinforcements! Thank heaven! We have long been awaiting you. I am in your debt. We must endure this! We must prevail! Our chance will come soon enough. We must continue fighting! I place my faith in you. Begin the attack! Let us finish this! We must attack now! We must finish this now! Prime Minister... forgive me. Prime Minister! You yourself have come? Prime Minister! You are here at last! "We are safe with you here, Prime Minister. It is up to us, Prime Minister. Prime Minister, our faith is in your hands. Prime Minister, let us attack! We shall finish this, Prime Minister! I shall be your opponent! Prepare yourself! I challenge you! You have gone too far! I shall stop you! You shall be thwarted! Charging alone? How foolish! One soldier cannot make a difference! If you value your life, leave now. In battle, strength alone will not save you! You think to do battle with me? I will not go easy on you. You seem quite skilled. I must exercise caution against this guy! Our forces will not sway. It's hard to read the outcome of this battle. We are at a serious disadvantage. We cannot miss any opportunity! We have taken over this stronghold! Someone, please help! Someone, please cover our rear flank! We can still fight, but let's draw back for now. We will have to consider a withdraw. Leave it to me! A stronghold without protection? I shall take to its defense! Let us take out that stronghold! Let us crush the enemy together! This place is yours! I will proceed. This is our chance! Let us crush them with one blow! Perhaps we should aid you! Let us rest. There is no need to rush. We will wait for the enemy here. We will not win by pushing it! Withdraw! Hold it! Did you think you could escape us? What a foul mouth! I will listen to your insults no further! You should be ashamed of such childish provocation! I shall join your side! I will turn to defense as well! Let's give it all we've got! I will join your forces! Let us crush them in one blow! Can someone take over the defense of my rear? We can come back! Withdraw for now! I will carry out my duties. I have glad to worked with you. Now! Charge!"

Off to the side school counselor for MEH, Eggman, was walking out of his laboratory when he saw some weird kid in green looking at a broken piece of glass talking to himself. Hearing the kids voice made him cringe. Luckily he had a pair of earplugs he used to ignore all the kids complaints at the school. Putting them on he tried to walk by when the kid looked over at him. "Excuse me sir! I need to know the fastest way to obtain a rubber chicken."

But with the earplugs Eggman couldn't hear a word he just said. Shaking his head he started to walk away when his phone rang. Sighing he looked at the number and saw it was Mental Sanic. Just as he was about to answer the someone whacked the phone out of his hand. Just as he was about to yell Eggman saw a drunk guy stumble towards the kid.

Eggman saw that they were talking. After several minutes the drunk guy hit the kid over the head with the bottle in his hand.

**20 MINUTES LATER…**

"So again sir what happened?" asked the police officer.

Sighing Eggman had enough explaining the story. "What more is there to tell!? The kid was talking to himself in front of my house for three hours before I came out. Then he asked me something, but I can't remember what it was. THEN some random drunk guy came and started beating him!"

"You had nothing to do with any of this?"

"NO!"

"There is no reason to raise your voice like that sir."

"Then can I just leave now!?"

"Yeah. You could have a long time ago. You just had to ask."

Eggman dialed a number on his phone. After a moment Mental Sanic came flying out of the sky and hit the cop over the head. With that he and his robot slave- I mean companion left the crime scene. Where we can see the drunk guy, Zhang Fei, getting put into the back of a police car. While the ambulance attendants are trying to understand, note the word trying, why the kid is looking for a rubber chicken in Germany when he could get one down the street at a really small store. Or at the supermarket. Speaking of which…

**~~Yuji Naka POV~~**

Yuji Naka's adventure to the cheese section was extremely uneventful. In fact it was really easy. Now all he had to do was go to the meat section on the roof of the store. Yuji Naka thought that was weird, but then he was never in a supermarket before so he figured that's just how things were. He limped a little going to the escalator. His unexpected kidney surgery was taking its toll on him. But with only 2 hours left Yuji Naka had no time to waste. He had to unleash his inner asswholeness if he was gonna make it. Which meant he couldn't wait on the escalator like everyone else so…

Yuji Naka began to push his way up the several escalators to get to the roof faster. He could hear people yell at him in anger as well as scream in fear as he also pushed some people over the edge of the movable staircase probably killing them. He didn't like doing it, but for his own safety he had to. It wasn't his fault he probably got drunk with Miyamoto for an entire night, then get an exploding collar attached to him at some point, and then have his boss remove one of his kidneys while at the supermarket. He didn't like the thought of killing someone because he had some pretty shitty luck lately, but Yuji Naka had to deal with it now. And make sure he lived through this so he could live for all those lives lost so he could save his. "You there!" said voice behind Yuji Naka.

Turning around Yuji Naka saw some guy wearing a Darth Vader mask on, so the guy sounded like said character too. "I was hoping you could tell me where the stables are in this place." the Darth Vader guy said.

"[On the roof.]" Yuji Naka said simply before going over there himself.

The Darth Vader guy just stood there, probably confused it was hard to tell with the mask on. Sighing, with little time left, Yuji Naka gestured the guy to follow him. They were going in the same direction anyways. Vader guy nodded and began to walk alongside Yuji Naka. They walked in awkward silence. With Vader guy mumbling at times about how hot it was under that mask.

Finally the two made it to an elevator that would take them to the roof. Pressing the button Yuji Naka and Vader guy waited for the elevator to come down. Once the elevator doors opened the two were hit with the smell of horse shit. Yuji Naka took a step back in shock, while Vader guy shrugged it off like it was nothing. Easy for him, he had a mask to cover up most of the smell. Sucking it up, since there was little time, Yuji Naka stepped into the elevator with Vader guy. He pressed the button to go up. When the doors closed the smell got worse. Yuji Naka began to pull his shirt over his nose to escape the smell. He could hear Vader guy sniff out from time to time knowing the smell wasn't sitting well with him much either.

After what felt like an eternity for the both of them it got worse once the doors opened. Unlike the rest of the store where it was nice and clean. Filled with mean people and perfume smells. The roof was covered with a tarp. The smell of horse shit got even stronger. As the said bringer of the smell was all over the floor. The ones responsible where wall clumped together in small cages. Over to one corner was a place with a single light in it. All that could be heard from the area was nothing but horse screams after horse screams. Outside of the place was where the meat was sitting out for customers to take as they pleased. Overall the roof was… unpleasant to say the least.

Next to him Yuji Naka could hear Vader guy sniff a little. It wasn't a sniff for smelling things. Nope. Yuji Naka had done it enough to know that was a sniff of someone crying. Looking over Yuji Naka could see Vader guy clench his fists extremely hard. Not saying anything Yuji Naka watched as Vader guy marched over to the stables. Remembering his strict deadline Yuji Naka dashed over to the meat area to pick out a piece.

Looking at what he could get all Yuji Naka saw was horse meat. It was just horse meat over and over and over and over again. Searching for the smallest piece Yuji Naka carefully reached out to grab a single packet. Suddenly the horse cries were louder than before, and for some reason the floor was rumbling. Like a lot. So much in fact Yuji Naka was involuntarily vibrating away from the meat. Trying to fight the vibrations Yuji Naka desperately tried to go back to the meat. But unfortunately, being so close, he could hear Vader guy laugh and scream, "JUSTICE!" in Vader's voice.

Just then Yuji Naka could hear something being ripped above him. Looking up he saw another guy. He was in full armor with some blue and he, for some reason, had a Stormtrooper mask on his head. "[What is going on!?]" Yuji Naka screamed still trying so desperately to reach the meat that was now five feet away from him.

A faint beeping could be heard coming from Yuji Naka's collar, but with all the rumbling of escaping horses no one noticed. "I am here master!" Stormtrooper guy yelled to Vader guy.

"It's about time." Vader guy said. "But how did you get up here?"

"I threw myself up here. All that training with a javelin really paid off"

"Nice. Wait a minute… how in the world did you throw yourself up?"

"I have no idea…"

"Never mind get on!" Vader guy then pulled Stormtrooper guy onto the horse he was riding.

Yuji Naka meanwhile was being dragged away from the meat, because a part of his shirt got caught in one of the horses harness. Now Yuji Naka was twenty feet… no make it fifty feet away from the meat now. "[NO!]" Yuji Naka screamed in fear.

He knew there wasn't much time left. He had to get that meat now! Glaring over at Vader guy and his new companion Yuji Naka sighed. The one time he did something nice for someone today! Now seeing the one thing that would ensure that he wouldn't die was slipping farther and farther away from him.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY HORSES!" yelled the manager of the meat department who finally came out of the slaughter house.

Vader guy was about to answer that when Stormtrooper guy spoke. "Wait. Allow me." he took a deep breath and shouted, "BRINGING JUSTICE! THAT'S WHAT BIT-"

"Okay that's enough." Vader guy stopped him.

"[I just want to live! I need the meat!]" Yuji Naka yelled trying to get free from the running horse. "[It was all them! I had nothing to do with it!]"

"So there are three of you… huh!? Okay boys… get them!" then a bunch of butchers came out covered in blood with knives went after them.

"Three?" Vader guy asked. "There was supposed to be three of us but cousin got a little too busy shopping. He should've been done by now where is he?"

**MEANWHILE IN THE RADISH SECTION…**

"Hmm…"

"Sir, you have been here for the past six hours. Could you please just pick a radish and move on."

"But I can't decide which one to choose this one or this one."

"Sir they are exactly the same!"

"Not true. This one is a slightly darker red. There's a big difference!"

"Sir-"

"Oh! But this one is bit of a red-orange. Now you don't see much of those around. Oops sorry about that-!"

"Sir, there are no bikes allowed inside the store…"

"You'll never get me off of it! Ever since they took away my paintbrush…"

"Ugh."

**BACK ON THE ROOF…**

Yuji Naka was still trying to desperately take unhook his shirt from the still running horse. His shirt eventually got unhooked, but not by him. One of the butchers tried to hit him, but missed and hit his shirt and the horse instead. The horse screamed loudly. Without warning Vader guy suddenly appeared over the butcher and smacked him with a large chunk of wood. "How dare you harm him!" he screamed.

After the butcher went down he looked over. "Are you alright?"  
Yuji Naka was about to answer when Vader guy walked passed him and began talking to the horse. "Shh, hey it's gonna be okay."

Yuji Naka felt very confused and a bit sad that he was more concerned about the horse rather than the guy who almost got his head chopped off. He didn't have long to think about it as more butchers were heading their way. Yuji Naka screamed in horror. He just wanted the meat so he wouldn't blow up! A realization hit Yuji Naka just then. But before he could think about that too, he was lifted off his feet. "Alright let's get these horse out of here in the name of JUSTICE!" Vader guy said.

"For justice!" Stormtrooper guy said.

Yuji Naka was slung over Stormtrooper guy's horse as the two masked men began to run towards a random direction. "[Wait are you two planning to jump!? B-but we're on the roof!]" Yuji Naka screamed, but like always he was ignored as the two didn't understand him.

"Okay get ready to jump!" Vader guy said as they neared the edge of the roof.

It was then Yuji Naka realized it was dark out. It must have been around 11:55 or so. That's when they heard it. "Um… master, what's that sound?" Stormtrooper guy asked as the three could hear a soft beeping.

Vader guy looked over at Yuji Naka. "Pull down his collar." he told Stormtrooper guy.

When he did the two gasped. "He's got a bomb collar!" Stormtrooper guy yelled.

"Push him off!"

"What? Master what are you saying? What about justice?"

"There is no justice in dieing like this now push him off!"

"But master-!"

Yuji Naka began to cry. "[Jelly doughnut!]"

"Wen Yang for the love of justice! Push him-!"

BEEP! BEEP!

There was a heavy silence. The rumbling of many horses feet was gone. The yelling of the two masked men were gone. Yuji Naka could no longer feel a thing. Not the horse that was under his stomach. Not the bomb collar. Nothing. He couldn't see anything either. Not the two guys, the dark sky, or the horse. The only thing Yuji Naka could see was white. He failed.

Yuji Naka was dead.

**End of Chapter 6**


End file.
